The Pregnancy House
by Exotos135
Summary: After one of Lisa's experiments goes awry, Lincoln is left to help his "children" develop. Rated T for Paranoia... What do you mean that doesn't start with T? Collab with Omega Ultra.
1. Aftermath

**Here's a little warning for eveybody: Leave immediately if you're a fan of Lisa Loud. Why? Well, a little history:**

 **So, you may know an artist by the name of Garabatoz. I will not go in-depth about him, but he made a Loud House comic. Pantless. A simple, if somewhat generic, incest harem comic.**

 **And I didn't mind it... Until the epilogue.**

 **So, spoilers ahead: You mean to tell me that Lisa gets most of the sisters minus Lily, herself, and possibly Luna, pregnant and she doesn't suffer the consequences? And not only that, Lucy, Lana and Lola got pregnant too?!**

 **I'm sorry, but the worst thing you can do, in my opinion, is make the people who obviously deserve some kind of punishment get out scot-off free. That and kill my suspension of disbelief: How could prepubescent girls get pregnant!?**

 **I don't care if it's a hentai story, though it's more ecchi than anything. I don't care if it's not for me. What I care, is that the guilty are punished, and the innocent are, at the very least, given help to survive what just happened. And this story provided neither of those things.**

 **And so, I wrote this story do that, because I know nobody is going to do anything about it. Some of you will probably even tell me "Dude, it's a fictional comic, calm the heck down."**

 **And yes, I will admit this is probably some sort of pet peeve. But, I'm sorry, it's not my fault that I simply find Lisa's Karma Houdini status insufferable and dissatisfactory. What is up with people accepting dissatisfactory bad endings as long as they got porn out of it?**

 **So, if you're a Lisa fan, be warned, she won't be in a good light...**

* * *

The sun rose in the Loud house, and Lincoln Loud was the first of the family to wake up. However, he seemed both exhausted and disappointed, almost as if he wasn't in a very cheery mood.

"In a house as big as mine, you should expect some sort of noise every now and then," Lincoln told the viewer, with a significant wearyness to his voice.

Then he got off his bed and stretched for a moment. "But things aren't the same kind of loud that they used to be. No, they've changed."

Finally, once he left the room, the first sight he was greeted with was most of his sisters greeting him with forced smiles. But that wasn't the only thing notable about them, or at least the older ones. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn all had protruding pregnant bellies of different sizes.

"And it's all Lisa's fault," he finished.

"Oh, it seems you're not in a good mood," Luna remarked, scratching the back of her head. "We'll wait for you to-"

"No, sorry, I just woke up and I was talking to some people, I'll take care of you in a moment," Lincoln told his sisters. "J-Just give me some time to explain what happened and I'll be right there."

"Don't rush it, bro, we get it," Lynn replied.

And the older Louds left, while the younger ones gave Lincoln a sympathetic look before leaving as well.

"So, long story short, Lisa conducted an experiment where I wound up... "Banging" with my sisters until they got pregnant, although only the older ones from Lynn to Lori got impregnated," Lincoln told the readers. "Eventually, mom and dad found about this experiment and sent Lisa to a... I'm not really sure what it is, but it's apparently reserved for people who are deemed too dangerous to keep unwatched in society."

Then he walked to check on his older sisters. "And now, I'm basically watching over my kids develop... For some reason."

The first sister he went to was Lori, the one with the most notable pregnant belly, which looked about... 8 months pregnant. "How are you holding up, Lori?" he asked, grabbing the blonde's hand.

"I'm fine, I guess," the girl answered, forcing a smile. "Bobby called me saying that he was going to bring some supplies from Pregnancy Agency in order to help us."

And then the doorbell was heard, with Bobby promptly barging in with the supply box.

"Here's your daily delivery from Pregnancy Agency, giving you the best items and accessories to make sure your pregnancy or pregnancies can be carried out successfully," Bobby remarked before pushing the box inside. "We're glad we could be of assistance!"

"I wish I could be as glad as you," Linc remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, at least you got some support, some people aren't half as lucky as you," Bobby replied. And then he desperately crouched and grabbed Lincoln's shoulders. "Make sure that Lori gets through this alright, okay, little buddy?"

"You can count on me," Lincoln replied.

The teenager gave the boy a smile, though it was clear he still wasn't over his worries. After biding their farewells, Lincoln and the girls opened the box as Bobby left the building. What they got was the usual: contraception guides, potential, and so on and so forth. And as they checked the content, Lincoln went to the next sister, Leni, who had a 6 month-old pregnant belly.

"What about you, Leni?" Lincoln asked, catching the fashionista's attention. "Are you doing okay?"

"I think I, like, am doing fine," Leni answered, rolling her eyes. "I mean, I would like to buy this dress for pregnant women that I found online, but mom and dad, like, don't want me to go to the mall for some odd reason."

"Leni, you know mom and dad advised you and the rest to not leave the house until we could find a way to hide your pregnancies, right?" Lincoln asked.

"Silly mom and dad, I'm not going to go outside the mall, I'm going to go inside it!" Leni retorted with a chuckle.

"Listen, when I get the chance to go to the mall, I'll buy you that dress you want so much, okay?" Lincoln told the ditz. "For now, just stay inside here, okay?"

"Thanks, Lincoln!" Leni replied before turning to her protruding belly. "Baby, say thanks to your daddy."

A couple awkward seconds later, the teenager added, "I think they said thank you."

"Uh, no problem?" Lincoln gave a thumbs up and went to Luna, who had a 2 months old pregnant belly. "Okay, Luna, did you need anything?"

"I'm trying to find the right frequency that would allow me to use my guitar for ultrasound," Luna explained, adjusting her guitar. "I want to connect this to some sort of X-ray device to see if the baby is developing properly."

"... Something tells me that's not how it works," Lincoln remarked in a deadpan tone. "Try to relax, I'm sure the baby's developing fine. Freaking out about anything won't help at all."

"I sure hope so," Luna replied as she put the guitar on the ground. "I mean, if I'm going to carry our baby to full term, I want him to develop into a friendly, helpful man or girl like their father."

Lincoln put on a sincere smile, clearly happy at the remark. "So, random question," Luna blurted. "Once they're born, what should we name them?"

And the boy had the perfect idea of how to name them:

"How about Lunatic?"

"Be serious, you dork!" Luna shouted, gently hitting Lincoln in the shoulder.

As the pair laughed, Lincoln took the chance to go to the next pregnant sister, Luan, who had a month-old pregnant belly. "Hi Luan, what's up?"

"The ceiling," the comedian answered with a giggle. "Get it?"

"Oh Luan, I'm glad to see the fact you're pregnant didn't change who you are," Lincoln remarked before crouching down and rubbing Luan's belly. "So, should I assume you're holding up okay?"

"Yeah, very much," the comedian replied, brushing Lincoln's hair. "I mean, I'm still having trouble coming up with pregnancy jokes, but I'm getting there. And about the pregnancy, I think it's going okay too." and then she leaned forward. "What do you plan to name them when they're born?"

"How about Lane?" Lincoln shrugged.

Cue Luan's joke: " _Lame_ , huh? That name's a bit _Lane_ , don't you think?"

And the duo laughed as Lincoln decided to focus on the last pregnant sister, Lynn. Her pregnant belly was barely a couple weeks old, and it looked more like a beer gut rather than a true pregnant belly. Which, to an athlete like Lynn, was probably just as bad as having an actual pregnant belly.

"And last, but not least, how are you doing, Lynn?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm fine, just looking for that video tape for pregnant ladies," Lynn said as she searched across a pile of DVDs. "You know, where those pregnant women do those aerobics and exercises? It's almost time for our daily exercises routine."

"I still don't see why you have to do it, since you're baby's barely developed as of right now," Lincoln replied, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan doing it, that I understand. But why would you do it?"

"Seriously? I'm the biggest athlete in this family and you ask that?" Lynn asked in disbelief, before taking out the exercise video she was looking for. "Found it! Who's ready to bust some moves?!"

And then Mr. and Mrs. Loud came in, both dressed as if they were going out. "Lincoln, honey, it's time for your weekly visit to Lisa's... Location," Rita told her son. "Get prepared and meet us in the car in about 10 minutes, otherwise we're going without you."

"Ugh, that's today?" Lincoln whined. "I barely managed to come out of the last visit without scars, how am I supposed to survive this one?!"

Suddenly, the younger sisters arrived and walked to Lincoln's side. "What's going on?" Lola asked.

"I have to go visit Lisa, like every week," Lincoln answered, rolling his eyes. "And I was just about to do some exercising with the pregnant Louds."

"Well that's okay!" Lana replied, patting her brother's back. "We'll do that for you!"

"And just in case," Lucy said, before taking out a necklace made of garlic. "take this with you, who knows, maybe Lisa won't attack you if you use this."

"Uh, Lucy, Lisa's a psychopath, not a vampire," Lincoln replied, before taking the garlic necklace anyway.

"There's a difference?" the goth inquired.

"Lincoln, are you ready?" Mr. Loud called from afar.

"Coming!" Linc shouted before turning to his sisters. "Please make sure nothing bad happens while I'm away."

The sisters nodded, and Lincoln and their parents left soon afterwards. To say the room was filled with an awkward silence would be... Very accurate, actually. "So, Lincoln was the one who impregnated all of you, correct?" Lola inquired, pointing at her older sisters' pregnant bellies.

"Unfortunately, yes," Lynn answered with a bitter tone.

"In that case, if Lincoln's the father, and you're the mothers, what would that make us?" Lana asked, pointing at herself.

"Huh, I never really thought about it," Lori said, scratching her chin in contemplation. "You're our sisters, so... I guess you would be their aunts?"

A short silence later, Lucy remarked, rather casually, "That makes sense."

"Yeah, so, how about I pop this in, we ignore we had this conversation, and focus on pulling out some sick exercise moves?" Lynn suggested, showing the exercise DVD to her sisters.

Everybody nodded, Lynn put the DVD into the DVD player, and the video started.

 _Meanwhile, with Lincoln..._

The boy put on the garlic necklace as he walked across the sterile, barren walls of the location Lisa was held in. And soon enough, he found her: Lisa, the girl who orchestrated the impregnation of her sisters, wrapped in a straitjacket and stuck inside a cell sealed with tight bars. But beyond frenzied hair, she didn't seem to have changed at all from her month-long incarceration.

"Hello, Lisa," Lincoln greeted, his tone making it clear he wasn't happy to see the girl again.

The ex-scientist turned around and gave Lincoln a furious glare. "Lincoln," she replied as she got up and walked closer to the bars. "So, I bet you had to be brought here by mom and dad, yet again."

"Yeah, you're fairly spot-on," Lincoln replied. And then Lisa noticed the necklace. "This is something Lucy gave me, just in case I might need it with you."

"She still thinks I'm a blood-sucking undead? Really?" Lisa said in exasperation.

"I know, right? 8 months later, you would've thought she'd learn the difference between a vampire and... Whatever _you_ are, but nope," Lincoln replied, putting his hands in his pockets. "Speaking of which, have you learned your lesson?"

"What lesson is there to be learned? You ruined my work and my investigation!" Lisa snapped, hitting her face against the bars. "Everything was going smoothly, with you copulating each sister into successful impregnation. And then, just as I'm about to get even more vital information, our maternal and paternal figures come in, say you told them about this experiment, and then they take me away into this location, where my research is now in stasis!"

Lincoln smirked. "Oh, it's not just in stasis, it's completely destroyed," the boy revealed. "You can thank mom and dad for doing that."

After a couple seconds in silence, Lisa suddenly... Snapped.

"Why!? Why did you let them do that?!" the scientist shouted, shedding tears of pure rage as she continually smashed her head against the bars. "That was important investigation that could've advanced mankind as we know it!"

"Lisa, I know that information has to exist somewhere, but it can't be found in an experiment involving incest!" Lincoln argued.

"What do you freaking know?! You're not a scientist, you're not an investigator, you're not even someone who's significantly smart!" Lisa spat, looking dizzy from the head-smashing. "You're a guinea pig! A variable to be used in any way possible, in order to achieve progress! Your job is to help me further my investigation, not ruin it!"

Lincoln flinched. "Is that really what you think?"

"What else is there to think?!" Lisa asked, her fury turning cold and calm.

By this point, Lincoln knew that talking with the girl would be of no use. She was simply too blinded by rage to really listen to reason. Plus, there was the fact of what she just said...

"You know, I thought that after staying in this place for months, you'd already understand why you're here in the first place," Lincoln remarked, narrowing his eyes. "Clearly, I was wrong. No wonder everybody hates you now."

"Bah, ask me if I ca-wait, does that include you?" Lisa replied, sounding worried at the second part.

"Yes," was Lincoln's response.

The restrained scientist backed away silently, with a look implying she was utterly horrified. "Why?!" she asked.

"I hate you, because you failed to consider the consequences of your little experiment," Lincoln started, his voice starting to grow hostile. "I hate you, because you not only made me bang my sisters, but you made me knock them all up!"

Then, Lincoln formed a fist...

"And I hate you, because even after ruining my reputation, after ruining your own sister's bodies, after ruining our relationship, you refuse to acknowledge that what you did was wrong!"

Without warning, Lincoln punched the wall hard enough to startle Lisa into backing herself into a wall. "I-It was just an experiment, Lincoln!" Lisa spat in return. "Things spiraled out of control, but if you had allowed me to finish my research before taking me into this accursed place, the results would've been invaluable!"

"What kind of research is so important that you would willingly _ruin your family's lives_ just to get it?" Lincoln questioned, crossing his arms. "Did you ever had to go such extremes to reach this so important research? Couldn't you just have focused on other people, instead of your own family?"

Before Lisa could answer, the bell rang, startling her once more.

"Looks like the time for visits is over. Goodbye Lisa, I hope you don't come back home for a long time," the boy sternly told the scientist, who bared her teeth at him. "Because you've hurt us enough as it is."

And with that said and done, the boy took his leave as Lisa watched him go, her furious look changing to a scared, and even desperate, stare.


	2. Visit

**Okay, so, big surprise, this story seems to have been... Less controversial than I thought.**

 **What do I mean by this? Well, if you read the previous chapter or at least the previous author's note-which I'm assuming you did-then you would know that I wrote this story in response to a particular comic by Garabatoz-mentioned in the last author's note-to kinda give an alternate take on the story. So I figured that, outside of a few certain people, this story would be ignored by basically everybody at best, and be trashed at worst.**

 **I was wrong.**

 **Some people did call me out on it, but the story was basically well-received anyway. I can see why some would like it, I just can't see how everybody else would even bother to give it a look. So anyway, since it was well-received to an extent, and I thought this would be a good idea for a chapter, I decided to write another chapter.**

 **I'm not actually making this a full-fledged story, I might as well get that out of the way. I'm just adding another chapter to please the people who somehow failed to see the "complete" tag, seriously, how did that happen? But nevertheless, it did. This is just an additional chapter, nothing more, nothing less. So, without further ado, let's move onto the story.**

* * *

 _The Loud Household..._

Lucy went downstairs and saw Lincoln, dressed in winter clothing, kissing and bidding farewell to her pregnant sisters. "What's going on?" the goth inquired as she walked to her brother. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be going to the Santiagos house," Lincoln answered, rubbing his arm. "I'll tell Ronnie about our... Situation right now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lucy asked, sounding legitimately worried under her stoic, emo exterior.

The boy took a deep breath as he contemplated giving the girl the answer she wanted, that it would probably be best to keep quiet for the rest of their lives, but the boy had already made his choice. He had to tell his secret girlfriend.

Or should I say, ex-girlfriend.

"She'll find out about it sooner or later, so I might as well let her known during a time where people forgive and forget, and hope for the best," he answered before grabbing Lori's hand. "Lori's coming with me, since she also has to discuss something with Bobby, but everybody else is staying back."

With that said and done, the boy and pregnant teenager exchanged looks and promptly left the building, with the remaining pregnant girls waving goodbye as Lucy looked at the floor in melancholy.

 _"Dang it, Lisa..."_

 _The Santiago Household..._

Lincoln and Lori slowly entered the house, then sneaked further into the house until they saw Bobby at the kitchen and Ronnie reading something at the couch. So Lori and Lincoln nodded at each other and separated: Lori went with Bobby to the kitchen and watched from the shadows, while Lincoln went to the living room and sat next to Ronnie, who didn't really seem to notice him...

"Hi, Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln greeted, trying his hardest to sound as casual as possible. "How are you-"

"If you have something to tell me, just say it," Ronnie said, putting the thing she was reading on the ground. "First you break up with me without even bothering to justify yourself, and now you come here without even telling me beforehand. Just tell me what you need to say and get out of here."

Seeing the girl wasn't in the mood for chit-chat, the boy was pretty blunt: "Thanks to one of Lisa's experiments, I wound up impregnating Lori and my older sisters, which was also the reason why we broke up."

Ronnie flinched and gave Lincoln a horrified look, though she soon returned to reality and regained he composure. "So, the rumors were true," she bitterly remarked. "It really did happen. Lisa really did do that..."

Lincoln put a hand in Ronnie's shoulder in sympathy. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Does what I feel about this situation even matter?" Ronnie asked as she put her hands on her pockets and looked away. "Point is, you impregnated your sisters, and you didn't tell me about it until now."

Lori and Bobby exchanged worried looks at the revelation, which they apparently managed to hear. "Ronnie, believe me, I was going to tell you about it as soon as I could-" the boy told the girl in a panic.

"Lincoln, I'm not angry with you," Ronnie stated, her voice giving off a hint of sadness. "I mean, I'm a little bit angry at the fact that this is a thing that happened, but I'm mostly confused: How did it happen? When did it happen? Why did it happen?"

"Well, I can explain it to you if you want," Lincoln replied.

After a couple seconds in silence, Ronnie nodded and Lincoln started his explanation: "So, I was in the middle of my business when Lisa did something that caught our parents' attention. She brainwashed the older sisters into coming to my room every now and then, while I was asleep. I found out about this through Luan's hidden cameras, which revealed that outside of going into my room, they did... Things with me."

Lori looked away with regret. "And then, once they had all their turns, Lisa gave them fertility pills to make sure they would eventually get pregnant, but before she could go on with her experiment, the police came up, took her away and mom and dad destroyed her research at my request," Lincoln resumed.

"What happened to Lisa?" Ronnie suddenly blurted. "Is she still alive?"

"Yeah, but she's imprisoned inside a maximum-security cell," Lincoln answered, with an evident hint of bitterness in his tone. "So, for the time being-"

"She can't hurt anybody anymore... I'm glad..." Ronnie finished. "Can I... Meet Lori? I would like to see how she's holding up."

And then Lori and Bobby walked into the living room and went to the duo. "I'm... Here," Lori said nervously, grabbing her pregnant belly with one hand.

The tomboy got off the couch, walked to Lori and put a hand in her belly, which she then massaged with surprising gentleness. "Huh, you know, Lincoln? I can feel like it's going to be born prematurely," Ronnie remarked, making the boy take a step back in horror. "Although, given how big your family is, there should've been at least one or two times where you were born prematurely."

Then she stopped rubbing. "Now that I think about it," then she turned to Lincoln. "If Lori's child really is born prematurely, what are you planning to name them?"

"Uh, well, I was thinking to name them... R-Ronnie?" the boy answered.

Ronnie chuckled to herself, then sternly replied, "Lincoln, I'm flattered, but seeing as almost all of your family have names that are four letters long and start with an L, I think it would be good if you stuck to theme."

"I know, how about Lynx?" Lori blurted without warning. "It's gender-neutral, and fits the theme, so why not?"

"Yeah, sounds rather good," Ronnie remarked. "What do you think, Lame-O?"

"Uh, y-yeah, i-it's good," Lincoln stuttered as the tomboy went back to the couch and continued to read her magazine. "By the way, Ronnie Anne, I was wondering if-"

"It was good talking with you too, Lincoln, but time's up," Ronnie replied. "You have to go back home and make sure your sisters don't suffer a pregnant tantrum, or some other stupid excuse like that."

"Actually, Ronnie might be right," Lori remarked as she looked at her phone. "I have to go back and make dinner, while you need to help both your younger and older sisters with their problems. We can't stay here any longer."

With that said and done, Lincoln looked at the ground, then gave the tomboy a somber look before he and Lori left the house. Once they were out of sight, Ronnie shed a pair of tears as her brother sat next to her and brushed her hair.

"It's been months since you and Lincoln broke up, Ronnie, but we've never really talked about it until now," Bobby told his sister. "Be honest, do you feel okay?"

Ronnie stopped at an image showing Lisa, arms folded behind her back and with a smug smile, before she gave her blunt answer: "I won't feel fine until Lisa rots in hell,"

* * *

 **Huh, so that's why evil scout girls would never be able to take over the world...**

 **Oh, you're back. Sorry, I was busy reading an article that doesn't exist.**

 **So anyway, that was basically it. Before you ask, the reason I made this based on winter was because I was going to make it Christmas-based, but I already got another Christmas story on the way so I figured I might as well focus on something else. I could make a chapter based on Christmas, but let's be honest, Christmas is coming in a few days and we might as well focus on other things.**

 **If you want this to be a full-on thing, I guess you can say that in your reviews or something, but please, make sure to also tell me how to improve and make this story-or any future stories-better.**

 **See you next time. :)**


	3. Winter

**Okay, let's adress the elephant in the room: Yes, I will try to make this into a full story, but it's currently a collab with Omega Ultra. He wrote this chapter, I'll try to write the next after my holiday break, but until then, you may need to wait.**

 **Also, I'm genuinely touched by how much pisivite reception this story has gathered. Surprised too, but also touched, I honestly thought it would be mostly ignored or just outright hated, but.. Well, I'd be sounding like a broken record, since you probably know what I would say next. So anyway, onto the story!**

 **By the way, this chapter was written by Omega Ultra.**

* * *

"Hey Lincoln…" Lori starts off, her voice filled with regret.

"Yeah Lori?" Lincoln responds, holding onto his pregnant sister as he does so.

"Doesn't the snow remind you of anything?"

Lincoln thinks for a moment, his own heart filling regret and anger, "Yeah Lori… it does." Then, he leans back, into the couch and continues, "It reminds me of the time before I became an expectant father…"

"Don't worry about it Linc." Lori's motherly voice is almost enough to put her only brother at ease.

"Still… it was my seed that was used to get you pregnant, Lori! This is all my fault!"

Yet, Lori simply runs her hand through Lincoln's hair in response. "Lincoln, you know that by comparison, Lisa is the one who's at fault here. And don't worry about it, Lincoln, at least I know you'll do your best to be a good father to your daughter."

"How do you know we're not going to have a son or something?" the boy asked.

Lori chuckles, "Apparently boys in the Loud family have a difficulty conceiving sons. Who knows why, but it's ok I guess."

Lincoln smiles and leans in close to his eldest sister, "You know I'm sorry about this right?"

"Don't be, just do your best to live with it."

"Ok then…" Lincoln nervously responds, "Well hey, at least we cleaned up the house! I've never seen this place so clean before!"

"Yeah, we need to make sure that this place is a good enough for the babies to come home to after all!" Lori then holds her overgrown stomach, "Anytime now kid, you're about a week overdue at this point."

"Heh, well if you need me Lori, I'll go whip the family up some food, you must be hungry,"

Lori shrugs, "Sure Lincoln. Take all he time you need, your first daughter will be here waiting for you ok?"

The boy nervously nods, before walking through the newly cleaned living room and into the extremely clean kitchen… only to find Lucy preparing some random meal she had found on a vampire dating website.

"Hey Lincoln!" she greets, "What brings you to the kitchen today, father of our nieces? Shouldn't you be taking care of the older girls?"

Lincoln blushes in embarrassment, "I was just about to get Lori some food, her baby is due any time now… any time now." Then he gives a defeated sigh, before turning to her, revealing the noticeable bags under his eyes, "Taking care of five pregnant sisters is a hard thing to do."

"I can tell. I have to sleep with Lynn and well… let's just say she has been the happiest person since she's had to give up sports to protect the baby." Lucy shivers, "I've never seen so many holes in my room before. She throws her balls so hard that they don't bounce, they just break through!"

"Well… I guess that makes another family member that hates Lisa's guts right now. I guess it's a good thing that she ended up in solitary confinement for now, huh?"

Lucy nods, "I guess-"

"Lincoln!" Lori frantically shouts, "My water broke!"

Immediately, the boy's eyes go wide in shock, before he and the rest of the Louds jump into action.

Within moments, the Loud house fills with a frantic joy, as the first of many children was preparing to enter the world.

Lincoln takes Lori's hand in his own, and Leads her over to Vanzilla, before helping her into the back seat. The other siblings follow and pile into the car without bothering to check which seats they were getting into. With the young boy in the driver's seat, he shoves he key in the ignition and floors it.

It's a good thing that he took those driving lessons with Leni huh? That, and that Royal Woods is small enough to prevent any major accidents. What should be a half-hour trip is done in fifteen as the Louds rush into the hospital parking lot.

"Guys, we have to help Lori inside!" Lincoln frantically shouts as he jumps out of the screaming metal death trap and runs over to his sister.

Lori screams in pain as her siblings lift and rush her into the hospital, immediately the staff responds by providing a bed and helping rush her to the maternity ward on the other side of the hospital.

The Louds are forced to rush over unlucky bystanders and patients to get Lori in place to give birth to her child.

Finally, after several nerve-wracking moments of running, the Louds finally around at a hospital bedroom.

"Who's the father?!" One of the nurses shouts.

Yet, through her screams, Lori shouts, "He's not here! Just let my brother stay with me, please!" Her voice is filled with a pained panic.

The nurse immediately responds by pulling Lincoln inside and closing the curtains and door with, "I need the rest of you to wait in the waiting room, there isn't enough room for all of you to stay in there ok?"

"Got it…" Leni goes in disappointment, "I was really looking forward to see what Lori's baby looks like though…" Then she holds onto her own pregnant belly fearfully. "Specially since, like, I get the feeling mine might be coming soon."

Luna places a comforting hand on Leni's shoulder, "Don't worry sis, we'll see her later. And your baby too."

That's when Luan cuts in with, "Yeah! At least she's not kid-in-me!" Before nervously holding her own bump.

"Seriously Luan?" Lynn facepalms, "Even in a situation like this, you decide to pull out a terrible pun?"

"Hah! You should know me by now!" Luan laughs, before following Leni and Luna into the waiting room as well.

And with that, the Louds head into the waiting room together, eagerly awaiting the birth of the next member of their family member, the first of many to be sure.

Back inside the hospital room…

"Aggh!" Lori screams in pain, "Remind me later to kill Lisa for causing this the next time I see her!" Lori grits her teeth while clutching the bedframe with her left hand and Lincoln's hand with her right, "No wonder doctors stick ya full of pain killers! This hurts like hell!"

"Don't worry Lori!" Lincoln reassures, "Everything is going to be fine, you're going to give birth and then it'll all be over ok?!"

Lori's breathes become fast-paced and short as her body prepares to expel her brother's child.

The doctor declares, "You're doing fine Ms. Loud, you're doing fine, just keep pushing!"

"Aghh!" Lori screams, as she pushes desperately.

"Come on now! You're doing great! The baby is starting to crown!" He then leans in closer to the soon-to-be-mother's opening and places his hands under the child, preparing to receive it to the world.

Several agonizing moments pass like this, as the Louds await the arrival of their newest bundle of joy to come forth.

Finally, Lori's agonized screams come to an end, and she takes deep breaths to calm herself down.

"It's a girl!" The doctor cheerfully declares, while a nurse hands a scissor to Lincoln, "Would you like to be the one to do the honor young man?"

Lincoln's face goes red, "What do you mean?"

She motions at the bloody tube connecting his sister to her first daughter, "Would you like to cut your sister's umbilical cord? We usually leave it to the nearest male member or partner of the new mother to do, since it's something that brings the child closer to their parents."

The young boy hesitates for a moment, before taking the tool in hand and carefully cutting the cord. And let's just say it took Lincoln some more willpower than usual to not faint from the sight.

The doctor and nurses get to work on the child, clean her up, dress her in swaddling clothes and return her to Lori just a few short minutes later.

Lori takes her child in her soft, new-mother arms and cradles her carefully. "Hey Lincoln?"

"Yeah Lori?"

"What'll we name her, she's our child after all?"

Lincoln thinks for a moment, before responding, "How about Lynx? It has four letters and starts with 'L'!"

"Lynx… like a cat!" Lori jokingly goes, "Sure Lincoln, that name is perfect for her." Then she looks into her newborn's soft blue eyes, and caresses her soft white hair, "Little Lynx Loud, the newest addition to the Loud family."

"So, how about it." A doctor enters the room, "How are you two feeling?"

Lori smiles and holds her baby close, "I'm feelin' great doc! I feel like I'm going to enjoy this motherhood deal. While she thinks, "And although the circumstances could've been better, they're still great!"

"So, have you decided on a name yet?"

The eldest sister turns to Lincoln and nods, and the boy turns to the doctor and responds, "Yeah, we've decided to name her Lynx Leo Loud."

The doctor smiles, "Congratulations miss Loud, I wish you the best of luck with your child, I'll set up the birth certification and all of the necessary paperwork and things of that nature, all right?"

The two new parents nod, and the doctor leaves the room.

And with that, Lincoln hugs Lori, while the new mother begins feeding her baby in a way only a mother can.

Now all they have to do is wonder how the other sisters will react to their first niece coming into the world as she has!

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away…

Lisa jolts awake in her padded cell in a cold sweat. Her straightjacket was hot, but not hot enough to overheat her.

She quickly scans the rom around her with a primordial fear, as if hoping that she had suddenly returned home and that her current situation was nothing more than a terrible nightmare.

Yet, much to her dismay, her situation is real.

She throws herself back, against the padded floor in defeat, "Grr, there has to be something I can do! The first baby has been born! If I'm not there to witness the remaining births, my plan wil fail!"

Then, she begins to gnaw at her restraints in a desperate attempt to break through.


	4. Stillbirth

_A couple days later, at night..._

Leni watched as Lori relaxed on her bed, looking at the ceiling with an unsure look. As if that wasn't enough, Leni started to feel rather... Weird. "Is something on your mind, Lori?" the ditz inquired.

"Well, I'm a mother, but I won't get to see my child for a while," Lori answered sadly. "You know, with her being cleaned of all the blood and mucus and... Well, just being taken care of by people more trustworthy in child caring than me."

And then Leni clutched her stomach and started hyperventilating. "I-I thought... I thought they would let you... keep her..." Leni remarked as she got up.

"Well, I thought that too, but-" suddenly, Lori noticed Leni was starting to cry and tighten her grip on her stomach. "L-Leni, is something wrong?"

"I... I don't know... I... I think-"

Suddenly, a sharp pain went up Leni's body, causing the girl to shriek in agony. She started to breath heavily as everybody but Lincoln entered the room. "We heard Leni's scream!" Lana exclaimed. "What happened?!"

Once Lori took a closer look at Leni's condition and body movements, she came to a horrible conclusion:

"Leni's about to give birth."

"I'll go tell Lincoln and call for an ambulance!" Lucy stated.

"Wait, please don't!" Leni said, catching her sisters' attention. "He just became a father a couple days ago... He has the right to rest-"

Cue another sharp pain going up in Leni's body. "Besides, I don't think the baby's going to wait 'till we reach the hospital..." she said, shedding a couple tears.

"Okay, guess you're going to have to give birth here," Lori said as she went in front of Leni... While the rest of the sisters just stood in place. "Don't just stand there, come help me!"

As if on cue, the girls ran to Leni's side and helped with the ensuing birth. "Could somebody get me some water?" Leni requested, breathing heavily. "I think a water birth will be far easier to do than a normal birth!"

"Leni's talking like she actually had a decent IQ," Lynn stated, her eyes widening at the realization. "This really is a dire situation!"

"I'll go get the water!" Lola exclaimed.

"I'll get the pool!" Lana added.

And so, Lola-and Lana-bolted straight out of the room and returned as quickly as possible with some water... Just as Lincoln woke up. "Ugh, I know this house is usually loud, but come on!" the boy complained as he got off his bed.

Then he walked all the way to the source of the noise, and entered the room as he said, "Okay, what's the ru-"

However, his attention was quickly caught once he saw Leni attempting a water birth. "Leni!" the boy ran as fast as he could to the birthing teenager. "When did this happen?!"

"Lincoln..." Leni said, shedding a couple of tears while grunting in pain. "I was hoping... You could sleep peacefully... While I delivered-"

"Don't be stupid, Leni!" the boy growled.

The girl promptly shot an "are you serious?" glare at Lincoln. "Figuratively speaking," the boy added as he grabbed Leni's hand. "I have to be here when the baby comes out. It's the least I can do for both of us, after getting us trapped in this mess to begin with."

"Don't blame... yourself, Lincoln," Leni replied, forcing a sympathetic smile while also trying to push the baby out. "You're, like, as much of a victim as we are. If anybody's going to be blamed, that is Lisa. And I believe it would be better if you... if you thought about that, 'cause... I really don't like seeing you blame yourself over something you had no control over."

Lincoln fell silent, and he looked away in contemplation before Leni screamed again, feeling the baby about to come out. So Lincoln held Leni's hand as tightly as he could as the teenager started to breath frenetically, trying to push the baby as hard as she could.

And then, the top of its head came out. "I can see the head, keep going!" Lori stated.

So Leni continued to push, until the baby's whole head had come out, followed by part of their arms. "Keep it up, they're almost out!" Luna said.

And then Luan covered her younger sisters' eyes-minus Lucy-as she saw the baby come out. "I think it would be better if you didn't watch this anymore," the comedian remarked with a nervous smile.

With a couple more pushes, Leni's baby came out, and Lori gently held it and lifted it out of the water... Only for it to not even cry. "It's not crying, is that natural?" Lynn asked with worry. "Please tell me it's natural, like they just didn't wake up yet!"

Lori promptly slapped the baby's butt, and the family waited for the baby to at the very least start crying...

But nothing happened.

"I-I know, m-maybe they want to see their mother!" Leni exclaimed before snatching the baby from Lori. "Hello, my child, it's me, your mother!"

But the baby remained motionless.

"C-Come on, now..." Leni's eyes started to water and her voice trembled as her sisters' hopeful smiles turned into frowns. "I-I had to go over 8 months with you inside me. I was willing to withstand everything that came along, just to help you see the light of day. I wanted... I wanted you to live... 'Cause you had the right to live..."

Lincoln put a hand in his sister's shoulder as her smile turned into a frown, and her voice started to grow more desperate. "Why won't you cry? Why won't you show that you're alive?" she asked, looking at the baby with a look of desperation. "You can cry, can't you? You can live, can't you? You can exceed our expectations and live to give that rotten donkey butt of Lisa the middle finger, can't you?!"

But when the baby continued to remain motionless, Leni's eyes turned soulless as she felt her heart shatter into pieces, as she said the next:

"You're..." she stammered, and paused as she let the revelation sink in. "You're not even alive, aren't you?"

Suddenly, a couple of electricity surrounded Leni before electrocuting her, causing the girl to scream in pain as she released the baby, which was also shocked. The sisters-and Lincoln-quickly went to Leni's aid and tried to look for a way to help Leni. Luckily, though, the electrocution soon ended, allowing Lincoln to take a closer look at Leni's body.

So he started to look for the source of the electrocution, while his sisters checked on Leni. However, they seen found something unsettling about her: Her eyes were not only soulless, but she gave off an aura like... She simply didn't care about anything anymore, as if her hopes and dreams meant nothing to her anymore.

Luckily, Lincoln soon found something connected to her hair: A chip with Lisa's face in it, which was glowing red. "What the heck is this?" Lincoln asked as he grabbed and took out the chip with relative ease.

"Ow," Leni said with a deadpan tone.

"Sorry, Leni, I didn't mean to hurt you," Lincoln said, brushing Leni's hair with a concerned smile.

However, the girl remained silent as she firmly stared at the stillborn baby that would have been her child. "Whatever," the teenager replied, shedding a single tear.

"Leni-" Lori said, reaching for Leni's shoulder.

But then, the teenager slapped Lori's hand away and gave her sisters a furious glare. "I don't want your condolences," Leni calmly stated. "I just want Lisa to die."

And after remaining silent for a couple seconds, Leni looked back to the ground as she meekly requested, "Now please, leave me alone."

 _Meanwhile, with Lisa..._

The little genius stretched around as her straitjacket, which was now snapped in half, laid on the ground. Then, she looked at her left palm, which had a chip with Leni's face in it. "So, Leni's baby was stillborn," Lisa remarked in disappointment. "Figures, she was going to be a failure regardless of whatever was done for it."

Then she turned to the window, and gained a smile. "But at the very least, there are still 3 more babies to come, and one still lives," the little genius remarked, scratching her chin. "One guinea pig, and three more potential ones..."

She chuckled and started to climb the wall until she reached the window, wherein her smile turned into a smirk as she could see her house from her location.

"I'll be home soon."


	5. Jailbreak

**Alright guys, here's the second chapter written by Omega Ultra, and as of now the production is steady. We got a set number of chapters, and we might even have an appropriate ending for this story.**

 **Anyway, let's get to the story already:**

* * *

The Next Morning…

Lisa trudges through the town of Royal Woods, clutching her injured side, "Dangit, I knew I shouldn't have linked the chips to my own physiology. Leni's stillbirth has done a number on me!"Yet, she grits her teeth and presses forward, "No matter however, I will return in time! I must!"

She stumbles through the soft snowfall, before turning down an unfamiliar street. "I should be there soon. I must enact part two as soon as possible!" her young body begins to freeze, her mind working on overdrive, begging her to move out of the cold. Yet, she simply puts on a determined face as she moves through the gathering snow.

Meanwhile, Clyde walks next to Cristina as they stroll down the sidewalk together.

"Hey Clyde, you ok man? You told me you got over the whole, 'Lincoln got Lori pregnant' deal last Friday." Cristina asks with a motherly tone.

Clyde simply strolls through the snow next to her.

"Clyde!" Cristina then punches his shoulder, causing him to jump in shock.

"Oh, sorry Cristina." He responds, "I just haven't been able to think clearly."

The young girl puts her arm around him, before pulling him into a loving embrace, "Care to talk about it Clyde?"

The boy blushes in response, before grabbing onto Cristina with a caring hold and nuzzling her forehead, "Heh, sure Cristina, I guess it'd be nice to at least tell you." Then, he breaks off, "Apparently, Leni went into labor last night."

"Wait, wasn't she due to give birth next month?"

"Yeah, she was, but apparently her baby miscarried and she gave birth to a stillborn child." Clyde then turns and continues walking with Cristina sticking close by, "Wow... I don't know what to say about that. Really, I don't…"

"Neither did I sugarplum, neither did I."

"So what's getting you down?" Cristina finally asks, as the duo turns and walks down another corner.

Clyde looks down at the ground ahead of them and responds, "I'm not sure. I think I'm just worried for Lincoln and Lori, they already have a child to deal with and Lincoln has like… three more coming along in just a few months!"

"Yeah, an eleven-year-old father to one daughter. And possibly three more." She holds onto her bag and talks with an understanding tone, "Yeah, I think it makes sense to be worried about your friend."

"Thanks for going out with me Cristina, you're a great girl."

Cristina blushes with that. "Ohh you! You're the best boy a girl could ever have!"

"Heh, now come on." He declares, "Let's get-" Clyde stops in shock.

Immediately, Cristina turns to him and asks, "Hey Clyde, what's up."

And with that, the African-American boy starts to run through the snow with, "Cristina, come on! I'll explain later!"

"What the?!" She then stumbles through the snow and falls into a pile of the stuff, before scampering to her feet and taking chase. "Clyde!"

Lisa turns around at the sound of screaming, "Oh no." She then begins to force her way through the snow faster. Her heart races as adrenaline begins to flow through her veins. "I can't get caught!"

The four-year-old is able to reach the end of the block, before her water-logged pants and green sweater finally weight her down.

"Lisa?!" Clyde block Lisa's way, "What the heck are you doing out of the asylum?!"

"Wait… this is Lisa?" Cristina goes, "The same Lisa that caused all the grief that the Louds are facing right now?"

Clyde nods, before reaching at the four-year-old, "Yeah, now come here! I can't let you cause Lincoln or Lori any more pain!"

"Never!" Lisa declares, before she bites Clyde's hand, breaking the skin.

"Ugh!" He shouts as he holds his now bleeding hand.

With an opening made, Lisa forces herself out of the snow and begins to run away once more.

Cristina holds onto the boy with concern filling her face, "Clyde! Are you all right?! We need to-"

"We need to get Lisa! Get your phone and call Ronnie Anne, we'll need her help to get Lisa back." Then, with his injured hand, he grabs hold of a ball of snow, while with his free hand he takes out his phone and dials."

Then, he runs forward, Cristina following closely behind.

"Hey Lincoln!"

"Yeah Clyde? How's the date with Cristina going?"

"Oh it's fine." Clyde eagerly responds, "But we can talk about that later! I have some bad news!"

"Yeah?"

"Lisa's escaped! I'm chasing after her right now!"

Lincoln's eyes go wide with that, before he stammers, "What?! Lisa managed to escape?! What's going on?! I'll be on my way!" Lincoln then turns to Leni and whispers, "I have to go handle Lisa right now. Will you be ok without me sis?"

Leni simply nods with her downcast eyes.

"Good, and don't worry, I'll be back." While he thinks, "I wonder if Leni wants me to impregnate her again…" And he mentally slaps himself with that, "Nope! No more incest!"

And with that, he gets up and runs out the door.

Back with Cristina and Clyde…

"Hey Ronnie Anne?" Cristina holds onto her phone carefully as she too struggles to get through the snow.

"Yeah Cristina? How's the date with Clyde going?"

Cristina smiles, "It's going great! Anyways, Clyde told me to call you and tell you that Lisa's escaped and we're chasing her right now. Can you come and help us out here? She's moving really quickly despite what appear to be self-inflicted injuries."

On the other end, Ronnie Anne gains an expression filled with determination. "Understood. It's pay back time." Then she turns to her elder brother, "Hey Bobby, I'm going to deal with Lisa, mind covering for me?"

"Be careful sis." Bobby responds, his voice filling with determination as well, "Get a punch in for Lori will ya?"

"Course bro." And with that, she runs off and out the door.

Back with Cristina and Clyde, Lisa bolts down another road in an attempt to lose her pursuers.

Yet, the snow does not relent.

In a desperate bid to escape, Lisa clutches her side once more, "Come on, I have to get away!" Then, her young eyes fall upon a small opening between to larger buildings. Out of desperation, she bolts down the alleyway… only for her to come face-to-face with a brick wall.

"Curses!" She shouts as she bags her cold fists against the wall.

*Huff* *puff* Clyde and Cristina go as they approach the four-year-old

"You run fast kid." Clyde quips, before recomposing himself and coming closer, "Now it's time for us to take you back to the asylum where crazy children like you belong!"

Lisa looks around the alleyway in fear for a few seconds, before jumping at a random pile of trash.

Cristina turns and follows, blocking off the four-year-old's only route of escape.

With a desperate tone she shouts, "Please! I've changed! My mission has been a complete failure! Please! I just want to go home and make amends with my family!" Lisa's heart races at the idea of returning, "If I return to the asylum, then I may never be allowed to complete my mission!"

For a few seconds both Cristina and Clyde hesitate, unsure of to keep her held back.

Yet, Ronnie Anne comes in and declares, "Guys! Don't trust her! She's lying!"

Immediately, Lisa bolts passed Cristina and right passed Ronnie Anne, before moving out into the cold afternoon once more.

"Dangit!" Ronnie shouts, before turning and following, "You're not getting away from me Lisa! I will make you pay for everything you've done to Lincoln and the girls!"

Yet, the blizzard around them begins to pick up, causing the once clear day to become whited out.

"Come on, let's get inside!" Cristina declares, grabbing Ronnie's shoulder as she does so.

Ronnie Anne grits her teeth in determination, before muttering, "I will get you Lisa Loud!" and with that, the trio runs over to a nearby restaurant.

Meanwhile…

Lincoln forces his way through the blizzard forming around him, his body filled with determination, "I will make sure you never hurt anyone else Lisa!"

Yet, eventually, the snow becomes too much for him, and he falls… only to feel something tug at his pants. "What the?!" He jolts up, only to find Lisa inspecting certain "parts of him"

"Interesting." She declares, "Lincoln, your anatomy has remained in perfect shape despite being used to impregnate five sisters and having intercourse with eight."

"Lisa!" Lincoln goes red in embarrassment, before he jumps up, and angrily declares, "I will- I will make you pay!"

"Oh please." Lisa goes, "I will not give up! The first child has been born, and while the second has failed, there are still three more!"

Lincoln tries to grab at his sister… but his pants being down causes him to trip and fall into the growing pile of snow.

"Be careful with your "parts" Lincoln! I still need them in case the experiment goes awry!" Then, she motions at his exposed family jewels, "Those things don't work too well in the cold!"

"Lisa…" Lincoln then forces himself up, and fixes his clothing, before chasing after her, but to no avail. The snow becomes too heavy and he is forced to run home once more.

Later…

With the storm over, Cristina, Clyde and Ronnie Anne take a trip over to the Loud residence. There, the trio meet up with Lincoln, and the young boy serves them some hot cocoa.

"So… Lisa's escaped from the asylum huh?" Clyde goes with an unsure voice.

"Yep." Lincoln goes, "And apparently, her experiment isn't done. I may have pushed her progress back by destroying her work, but it seems that wasn't enough to persuade her to stop."

Ronnie Anne cuts in, "Seriously? How do you know?"

Lincoln's face goes red, "During the blizzard, Lisa pulled my pants off and examined my… 'Parts'."

Ronnie Anne's face goes red as well, as if she was jealous that Lisa got to see that part of Lincoln.

"Anyways, we have to find a way to capture her next time! We can't let her get away again!" Lincoln continues, while slamming his hand against the table.

"We have to think smarter." Cristina declares, "We ran into her by chance, that means that she'll be watching out for us. She's going to be harder to find."

"No duh Cristina." Lincoln responds, "That's why we have to figure out what to do when one of us happens to find her and stuff!"

Then Clyde speaks up, "How about we call each other immediately when one of us spots her, and no matter where we are, we all come running? No mess, no issue, no hyper-convoluted plan, just straight up go and find her."

Cristina, Ronnie and Lincoln look at each other for a few moments, before nodding in agreement, "All right Clyde. That'll work… it's better than having no plan at all."

That's when a baby starts to cry.

Then Lincoln stands up, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go take care of my daughter." And with that, the young boy walks upstairs.

Meanwhile…

Lisa holds a needle up to her vein, "Ok Lisa, phase 3 is almost ready to be put into motion. Due to a lack of test subjects, I am forced to use myself as a guinea pig." Then, she injects herself with the light-pink liquid.

For a few moments, she sits by idly, waiting for something to happen. "Ohh…" She moans, before standing up and whispering, "Chocolate…"

23-1-18-14-9-14-7: 16-8-1-19-5 20-23-15 9-19 9-14 16-18-15-7-18-5-19-19


	6. Leto

A couple of months later, Lincoln woke up and immediately went to the bathroom... Only to find Luna already inside it, naked in the bathtub filled with water. "L-L-Luna, why are you naked in the tub?!" Linc asked, catching the rockstar's attention.

"Did you forget that the doctors said that today I'm supposed to give birth? And how they said the baby could come out in the morning?" Luna asked, and the boy "Well, I decided to go ahead and get on a tub full with water for a water birth! Smart move, if I may say so myself."

"Did you brush your teeth, or anything at all before you went in?" the guy asked as he tried to brush his teeth.

"I brushed my teeth, then stripped, filled the tub with water and then jumped right into it!" Luna answered rather casually. "By the way, Lincoln, please be honest: Do I look weird with breasts? I've been flat for so much time, my body feels so weird right now."

"...Kind of," Lincoln answered, trying to avert his glance from his naked sister. "By the way, you do know that it's entirely possible that the baby won't come out today?"

"Better safe than sorry, bro," Luna replied. "After all, a lack of safety led to me being pregnant."

That statement immediately earned Luna a furious glare from Lincoln. "Yeah, I should leave the crappy jokes to Luan."

With that said, Lincoln finished brushing his teeth and immediately went off to the living room, where he saw Lori breastfeeding Lynx. She notably looked more tired than before.

"Good morning, Lori," the boy said, catching his oldest sister's attention. "Are you okay? Is Lynx being too troublesome?"

"I'm okay, Lincoln, Lynx's being a sweetie right here," Lori replied, while the baby turned to look at Lincoln. "Come on, Lynx, say hi to daddy."

Lincoln just waved hello while the baby continued to drink. "So, in case you were wondering, Luna's kinda staying at the bathroom until her baby's born," Lincoln explained, with Lori rolling her eyes. "I tried to tell her that it's quite likely it wouldn't be born until later, but that didn't convince her to get out of the tub."

"Did you mention Lisa to her?" Lori asked, causing Lincoln himself to flinch in shock. "Maybe that would've made her jump out instantly?"

"Lori, you know that the less we talk about her, the better," Lincoln replied. "Besides, freaking out Luna could hurt the poor baby. Plus, wherever Lisa is now that she's escaped the asylum, it doesn't matter as long as she's as far away from us as possible."

"So, she left the asylum? I wish I could say I didn't see that coming, but I definitely did," and then Lori got into thinking. "And now that you mention it, I wonder where she is now... By the way, do you know why we're so low on chocolate supplies?"

"Pregnant chocoholics equals shortage of chocolate, Lori," Lincoln answered. "That's the sad truth."

 _Meanwhile, with Lisa..._

The little genius twitched and squirmed as her self-experimentation continued in the middle of. She had grown a bit, managing to get as tall as 4 feet tall, and she managed to gain some mass on the chest area, though it barely reached A cup size. The butt, on the other hand, definitely got the most mass.

She was currently writing down some notes in a journal, while some banging could be heard outside.

"Day 38, the escape from the asylum was successful, and I've managed to gather enough resources to go to the next phase of my plan. Now, I was going to use one of my sisters to update them to teenager physique, but I had to do it to myself in the end. Luckily, it seems the end results have been successful so far."

Then Lisa eyed both her exposed chest and butt and, feeling genuinely disappointed, wrote down:

"The chest, however, is far too small to adequately provide breast milk to the baby. And unfortunately, it looks like a good deal of the fat that should've gone to my breasts, has gone to my butt instead. But I don't let that get me down. I still have to physically test this body."

When the banging grew too obnoxious, Lisa closed the book and opened the door to find 2 guys outside. "Are you the one who called us?" asked the tallest guy.

"Why yes," Lisa answered, her voice sounding notably deeper than before. "I did call you here."

 _Back at the Loud house..._

Lincoln ate breakfast at the kids' table, with Lucy, Lana and Lola giving him worried looks, while Luan and Lynn sneaked their way upstairs. "You know, looking at me with worry isn't going to make me eat my food any faster, do you?" Lincoln asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's bothering you?"

"Well, you know, It's just the fact that you're going to have another child soon," Lana answered, avoiding eye contact. "A-Are you sure you'll be able to deal with potentially 4 daughters? I mean, most of us are a hassle to deal with, so-"

"Somebody's already willing to adopt Lynx," Lincoln answered. "I managed to strike a deal with Clyde, and he'll see if he can convince his parents to let him adopt her. As for Luna's baby, whenever it comes out, I'll see what we can do to deal with her, but for now, I want to focus on eating my breakfast."

So the boy continued to eat... Right before Lucy asked, "Do you still remember when you... Did it with us?"

If he had eaten anything liquid, Lincoln would've definitely spat it out at that moment. However, while he flinched and nearly gagged in shock, he managed to swallow his food and then give the trio his answer:

"Yes, I remember when I had intercourse with you, and yes, I still regret that. But I'll try my hardest to make sure it never happens, because I wasn't the only one being hurt, but you were hurt as well! I mean... Well-"

"Our crotches were bleeding for hours," Lucy finished, causing the twins to wince. "Yes, we get it, and we're happy that you're so kind and considerate."

Then, everybody heard some groaning. "What's that?" Linc asked.

"W-What's what?" Lola asked with a shrug.

"It came from upstairs," Linc got up and went to the kitchen's door.

"M-M-Maybe it's some sort of leakage!" Lana argued as she grabbed Lincoln's arm. "I-I'll fix it later, honest!"

Then Luna was heard screaming.

"It's Luna!" Lincoln stated as he freed himself from Lana's grasp and ran to upstairs.

And of course, Lucy, Lana and Lola promptly chased him until they reached the bathroom, where Luan, Lynn and Leni were surrounding Luna. "What happened?! I heard Luna screaming!" Lincoln said, catching the trio's attention. "D-Did Luna give birth?!"

"Y-Yes," Luan reluctantly answered.

"B-But you weren't supposed to be find out this soon! Lola, Lana and Lucy were supposed to stall for time!" Lynn added, twiddling her fingers.

"And whose stupid idea was that?!" Lincoln growled, earning a glare from Leni. "As the father of everybody's child, it's my duty to be present when they're born!"

"It was I who had the stupid idea in the first place, Lincoln," the fashionista answered before giving her explanation. "And I figured it had to be done to save you the pain of seeing Luna just in case we had another case of stillbirth. You saw how I reacted when my baby was stillborn, do you really want to see Luna's reaction to that?"

The boy winced, but quickly regained his composure. "W-Well, how's the baby?" he asked as he walked towards Luna.

Luan and Lynn moved out of the way and allowed Lincoln to see Luna, holding the newborn, crying baby. "The birth was a success, Lincoln," Luna said, clearly dizzy from the experience. "Do you have a name for him?"

"Well, I was thinking Leto could work. It's unisex so-" but then, Lincoln realized something. "Wait, did you just call the baby a he?"

"Yeah, "Leto" is a boy," Luna answered with a wide smile.

Lincoln promptly fainted.

 _Back with Lisa..._

The 2 guys-holding their pants and with no shirt-ran away from Lisa's room as the scientist, shivering on the ground with the lower half of her body exposed, wrote down something on her journal:

"Just as I figured, my puberty-enhanced body responds rather appropriately to sexual stimulations, trembling and reaching orgasms when a certain level of intercourse enjoyment. In fact, after the two guys each had a turn with my body, my legs basically fell motionless. I have no idea how that works, but it still gave me the results I hoped: My body is capable of receiving sexual enjoyment, but it's far too weak and excitable for impregnation."

Then, she got an idea and wrote the next:

"It seems I'll have to experience several intercourses before my body is strong enough for impregnation. But they all have to be on the anus rectum, or anal, as the uncultered people call it. If I tried vaginal intercourse, the chances of impregnation increase significantly, which is a risk I simply can't take at the moment. So, for now, I need to focus on increasing my sexual experience."

Suddenly, the scientist remembered someone and reached for the phone. She dialed a number, then prepared her best Lori impression by the time the call was answered.

"Hello?" asked a masculine voice from the other end.

"Long time no see... Bobby..."


	7. Discussion

"Heh… Leto Latona Loud." Luna affectionately goes as she cradles her young daughter, "Finally, welcome to the world lil boy!"

*Groan* Lincoln goes, as he pulls himself up, "I just had the strangest dreams girls…"

"What happened in it?" Lucy asks.

Lincoln stands up and responds, "I dreamed that Luna had a son."

"That wasn't a dream bro." Luna responds, "Our baby's a bouncing boy!"

For a few seconds it seems as if Lincoln's going to pass out again, only to hold himself up with, "Welp ok then. I'm now the father of a girl and a boy… huh…" he quips, "This feels so weird."

"Haha bro! Don't worry, it could be way worse and stuff." Lori then holds onto Luna's back as she helps her up, "Why don't I take you two to the hospital so we can get his birth certificate?"

"That'd be nice Lori, finally getting another important thing done and keeping another child out of Lisa's grubby little hands." Lincoln then grabs onto Luna, the young woman's balance still offset by the slight pain she felt from the birth.

And with that, the trio head downstairs. Lori grabs the car keys and declares, "K girls, while I'm gone, Leni's in charge! Got that?!"

"Got it!" Lynn responds, as do the other sisters.

Leni simply remains silent, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

And with that, Lori, Lincoln and Luna hide out of the Loud house to register their newest addition.

After a few moments of calm silence, Leni speaks, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." And before anyone else can say something, she walks into her own room and slams the door shut, no doubt locking it as well, just for good measure.

"Huh… I wonder what's gotten up her cooch." Luan goes, "It's not like her to be so frown."

Lynn glares at her pregnant sister, "Luan, Luna giving birth probably reminded her of the child she could've had. I don't think that it's good to joke about dead babies… especially when Leni is around."

"Come on, you've got to be kid-in-me!"

"Seriously Luan?!" Lola goes, "You already used that pun!"

Luan proceeds to pull out a set of sunglasses and respond, "Totally birth it."

If Luna wasn't off with her newborn, no doubt she would've given Luan a guitar riff.

"Anyways, I'm tired. I'm gonna hit the hay like a cow!" she declares, before turning and heading upstairs, "If you need a pregnancy pun, feel free to call me, I'll make sure that the water won't break!"

The remaining sisters all give a collective groan in annoyance.

And with that, Luan heads off.

That's when Lynn speaks up, "Actually, for lil' ol pregnant me. I can't do sports without risking the baby, so I think I'll go to sleep. Be careful to not wake me up Lucy, you never know what the wrath of a pregnant athlete could involve!"

"Ha, ha." Lucy goes with an uncaring voice. And with that, Lynn too goes up to her room.

Lana then tugs both Lucy and Lola's hands, "Come on girls… we have to talk…"

"About what Lana?" Lola goes in disgust, "I told you I don't want to talk about mud and pies, or cream pies either!"

"No Lola, I wanted to talk about… what we did with Lincoln."

"What's there to talk about? We're underage and so was he! Yes, it was messed up what happened but…"

Lucy then cuts her off, "Lola, we really haven't talked about it since it happened. Plus, it's not like we've got anything better to do. We might as well try something." Then she walks over to the nearby table and gazes out the window, "Plus, we might as well do something before Lisa comes along again."

Lola shudders for a moment, before sighing, "All right fine." Then both she and Lana come to the table and take their seats. "What do you want to talk about then?"

"Not sure." Lucy responds, "I'm just here in case you need me."

And so, the three sisters sit in silence, none knowing how to break the cold night air forming around them.

"I… I liked it." Lana blurts out.

"Like what Lana?" Lola goes.

Tears begin to fill Lana's eyes, "I liked what Lisa made me do with Lincoln… It made me feel so warm and nice and… love…"

"Don't tell me you're going crazy Lana! What Lisa made us do was horrible!" Lola responds, "What about all the pain you felt?! About the fact that he was forced to 'finish' inside you?! How about how worried you were that you were going to have a child?!"

"I don't know why… but while I didn't like what Lisa made us do with Lincoln… I can't help but have feelings for him now…" Lana looks away shamefully, "I know it's wrong and-"

"You're not the only one Lana." Lucy speaks up, "I have to admit, I always had a small crush on him, but after the experiment well… I've been struggling not to show emotion when he's around."

Lola then speaks up, "Come on ladies! This is crazy! Lincoln's your brother and the father to our four nieces and nephews! And most importantly, he's your brother!"

"So you have no feelings for him?" Lana asks, her voice filling with a pained curiosity.

"I- I…" Lola goes, as if preparing to deny her feels once more, yet even she knows that it's impossible for her to lie to her twin. And so, with a defeated tone she responds, "I… have feelings for him too."

An eerie silence overtakes the three sisters for a few… long… agonizing moments.

"How about we change topics." Lucy suggests, her usually monotone voice filling with a motherly concern.

"I think that'd be a good idea." Lola responds, while Lana speaks, "Ok then, how about, what do you girls think it's going to be like having four little children running around with Lily?"

"Lily's two years old though! She doesn't run around as much as she used to!" Lola goes, while Lana simply responds, "But she's still in diapers and still speaks in simple words."

"True, true…" she responds.

Lucy then responds, "It's probably going to be even more chaotic than things are now. After all, mom and dad had trouble raising eleven kids. No wonder they want to put the kids up for adoption."

"It's shame too… Lori really wanted to keep her baby." Lana quips.

"Well, I think it's good that the kids won't be around for too long, after all, with too many kids this already cramped will end up being even more cramped!"

Lana thinks for a moment, "You have a point there, but it's still a shame that they're going to have to break up a mother and child to do it…"

"Well hey, at least if the children are gone, Lisa's plan will probably not happen." Lucy goes, "Whatever she had in mind was too messed up, even for my tastes… and I'm into some pretty messed up things." While she thinks about a show filled with pretty pink horses with magical powers.

Lola leans back against her seat and with a nervous tone says, "I'm worried about Lisa, she may be messed up, but she's still our little sister…"

"Yeah, I wonder what she's doing right now…" Lana's voice also gets tired.

"Well." Lucy responds, her voice gaining a caring, motherly heat to it, "Wherever she is and whatever she's doing can't be any worse than what she's already done.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Oh please! Help! Someone!" Bobby shouts as Lisa drags his body through the abandoned building.

"Shut it Bobby. I need you for my experiment, and you will help me prepare to carry the perfect life-form whether you like it or not!"

"Please, don't do this! You're insane Lisa!"

Lisa simply turns Bobby on his back and responds, "No, I'm a scientist, and I need to be ready for stage three of my plan! Once the four children are born, I will be able to use their genes as well as some of Lincoln's seed to create the improvement to humankind!"

Bobby grits his teeth, "Yeah? Well look at how far you've gone! You're a 5-year-old who's body is small, but has grown A-cup-sized breasts!"

"My Gluteus Maximus has grown as well. These are necessary in order to care for and carry the perfect-"

"Would you shut it about the perfect life-form!" Bobby spits, "You plan is crazy and will never work! You'll just end up ruining your body and risking your life! And for what?!"

Lisa then pulls out a metal rod and hits Bobby with it, putting him in a daze.

Then, she looks out, into the bright moonlit sky and responds, "In order to ensure Lincoln's survival genes remain active in the gene pool. His DNA contains vital information crucial to the betterment of humanity. So what if my body is ruined in the process? My mission is too important to ignore."

*Groan* "Ugh, what are you even going to do with me?"

Lisa simply leans down and responds, "I'm going to use you as practice, and remember, no one knows where you are and I highly doubt anyone will care that you're gone."

Then, with another hit of the pipe, Bobby is knocked unconscious and Lisa gets to work, starting by writing in her journal.

"Mission is successful. Practice male has been acquired. Soon, I will be able to use him to practice my style for Lincoln. While I may not like the idea of a stick up my Gluteus Maximus, it is a necessary sacrifice that I'm willing to take."

"No matter what, I will not give up until this is complete."

9 20-15-15 23-15-14-4-5-18 23-8-1-20 8-1-19 7-15-14-5 21-16 20-8-5 19-9-19-20-5-18-19 3-15-15-3-8-5-19


	8. Missing

The sun rose high in the city of Royal Woods, and as it's sunlight entered the Santiago household, Ronnie Anne-who had just woken up-immediately went to the living room when she noticed a presence was missing on the house.

That presence being, of course, her older brother Bobby.

So she dialed a number and waited until the call was answered: "Hello?"

"Lori, what did you do to Bobby!?" Ronnie hissed, slamming her fist on the table. "He told me he was going out to meet you yesterday, and he hasn't come back!"

"What are you talking about?" Lori replied, sounding legitimately confused. "I literally never met with Bobby yesterday, I was too busy registering Luna's baby."

The Hispanic girl dropped the phone shortly afterwards, all while Lori tried to get her attention again. "Ronnie? Are you still there?" Lori asked just as Ronnie shook herself back to reality and grabbed the phone. "You should know by now that I hate it whenever anybody leaves me hanging, specially on phone."

"Sorry, Lori, but what you said doesn't make any sense!" Ronnie replied. "Bobby told me that he was going out yesterday with you! He even told me you gave him a call!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but we literally never met yesterday, and I never called him," the teenage mother answered. "I mean, I have a baby to take care of, I can't give myself the time to hang out with Bobby as often as I used to."

"But if you didn't call him, then-" almost immediately, Ronnie gets an idea of who could've done that. "Lori, I'll call you later, I think I know what happened with Bobby."

She then hangs the phone and calls somebody else: Clyde. "Hello?" he greeted.

"Clyde, it's Ronnie Anne," the Hispanic tomboy replied. "Remember Lisa? I can't help but get the feeling she's responsible for my brother being nowhere to be seen. He left yesterday to go on a date with Lori, but not only did he not come back, but Lori never met him either."

"Hmm, that does sound suspicious," Clyde remarked. "In fact, according to Cristina, there was someone screaming last night a couple streets from her house. Something about them being molested or-"

"That's probably Bobby!" Ronnie suddenly exclaimed, before adding the next with a fast, hasty tone. "Clyde, do me a favor and tell Cristina to check out the location where she heard the noises. Meanwhile, we'll gather some resources in order to capture Lisa. We must make sure that this time, she doesn't get away!"

Then she hung the phone once more and rested on her couch as she pinched her nose. "That girl's such a pain in the ass," she muttered. "I swear, if she did anything bad to Bobby, I'll make sure she regrets it!"

 _At the McBride's house..._

The dark-skinned boy with glasses dialed Cristina's phone number hesitantly as he thought about it: Sending his current girlfriend after Lisa couldn't mean anything but bad news, but as long as he and Ronnie finished preparing to capture the scientific brat as fast as possible, he could protect her from whatever Lisa could do to her. After all, he didn't want to lose another girl that meant a lot to him.

And then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Cristina greeted from the other end.

"Hi Cristina, it's me, Clyde," the boy answered, scratching the back of his head. He hesitated for a bit before adding, "You said you heard somebody shouting that were being... Molested, or something nearby? Well, Ronnie told me that her brother went out yesterday and never came back-"

"So, long story short, you want me to check if Ronnie's brother is the one who was violated last night?" Cristina guessed, and the boy flinched at her surprising accuracy. "Clyde, you know that Lisa freaking terrifies me. What am I supposed to do if I find her?"

"Don't worry, Ronnie and I will patch up to capture Lisa," Clyde explained with a nervous tone. "Just call us when you have confirmation, and we'll go there as fast as we can."

"... Fine, I'll do it, but only because you asked me,"

"Thanks, Cristina!"

The boy hung the phone, then hit the sack immediately.

 _Then, with Cristina..._

The redhead soon reached the alley, located somewhere nearby the retirement house, and hesitated as she saw that, despite being daytime, the alley was basically in pitch darkness. Not to mention there were a pair of shadowy figures inside, though only one of them seemed to be active.

She knew that once she took a step forward, Lisa could do anything to her. So she tried to see from where she stood, and fortunately, she managed to make out Bobby's shape from the shadowy figures deep inside the alley. Then, as she hesitantly took out her phone and called the duo, the other shadowy figure slowly approached her...

"Ronnie, Clyde, Bobby is in the alley," the redhead told the pair as the figure leaned closer to her. "Please come as soon as you can-"

Then the figure covered Cristina's mouth with their hand and dragged her into the alley, causing the redhead to drop her phone right at the entrance.

"Cristina? Hello?" Clyde asked from the phone. "We'll be there in a couple minutes, just hang on!"

And then, once the figure took the redhead all the way inside, she dropped her next to the unconscious Bobby and revealed herself to be Lisa, with some white stuff on her coat and lips. She was also slightly taller, for some reason.

"Lisa!" Cristina yelped, taking a step back.

"It's good to see you again, Cristina," the scientist remarked, narrowing her eyes. "I honestly thought you were going to be smart enough to stay out of my plans, but it seems I was wrong."

"Lisa, before you decide to do anything to me, I just need to ask you something," Cristina stated, backing away some more as the scientist raised an eyebrow with an amused look. "Why did you take Bobby here? Why did you trick him into thinking Lori wanted him to come to this place?!"

"Because, my dear Cristina," Lisa then spread her coat open and flashed Cristina, revealing her upgraded body. "I needed to test my new body."

Though the redhead had a bit of difficulty telling just what was different with the scientist, she soon saw...

"Did you... Get breasts? And a bigger butt?" Cristina asked, with an obvious hint of disgust in her tone. "What the heck did you do in order to get those things?!"

"Bitch, I'm a scientist, I was bound to genetically manipulate someone, and since I couldn't find any good guinea pigs, I was forced to experiment with myself!" Lisa explained, before striking a pose that tried way too hard to be enticing. "Why do you ask? Are you jealous of my new attributes?"

"Discomforted would be a far more appropriate description," the redhead answered, her face scrunching as she winced. "But anyway, I'm not going to let you go until Clyde and Ronnie get here!"

"That's fine by me," Lisa answered, gaining a lustful look. "I could use some female practice for my body."

Cristina promptly took out a sign reading "Oh" followed by a picture of Lily's head, just as Lisa licked her lips and grabbed the redhead's shoulders.


	9. Failure

**This chapter was written by Omega Ultra.**

 **Quick notice: I'm sorry for reacting over the comic, everyone, now that I look back at it... Well, the epilogue is certinaly upsetting and confusing (pregnant 6-year olds? For real?) but it's freaking TAME compared to some of the crap in rule 34...**

 **N-Not that I know... Anything about that... H-Honest-would you read the chapter already?!**

* * *

"What's going on?!" Ronnie shouts as she runs next to Clyde.

Clyde continues dialing Cristina's number in a frantic panic, "I don't know! Cristina's not picking up!"

"Do you think Lisa got her?" Ronnie's voice fills with a confused panic.

The dark-skinned boy simply shakes his head.

Ronnie continues, "Yeah, you're right. There's no way that she could've possibly gotten her! She's only four-years-old after all."

Then, the duo turn and bolt down an unfamiliar road, "Ok Clyde, according to the location of Cristina's phone, she's around here somewhere."

Clyde then proceeds to look around for a moment, before an alleyway comes into view. "Come on Ronnie Anne! It has to be that one!" And with that, he rushes towards it shouting, "I'm coming to save you my sugarplum!"

The girl's eyes go wide, "Clyde wait! It could be too dangerous!" Ronnie Anne's heart races in fear as she watches her companion bolt. Immediately, she gives chase, following him into the pitch-black alleyway.

A few steps after entering, both Ronnie and Clyde stop and take in their surroundings. Despite the beautiful day outside, this gap between buildings seemed to be buried with a thick cloud of darkness. At its end rests a brick wall, no doubt from another building standing in its way.

And at the base of that wall are two figures.

"Bobby!" Ronnie shouts as she runs over to her barely conscious brother. She shakes him, making sure to cover up his violated body, "What the heck did Lisa do to you?! Your clothes are a mess and… and…" Then she notices the sticky white stains around him.

While Clyde shouts, "Cristina!" He sits down and places the now nude girl's body in his lap, "Lisa's pushed this too far!" Tears begin to fill his eyes, "She, she-"

"Violated your loved ones." A high pitched voice responds.

Clyde carefully places Cristina on the ground once more. "You've gone too far Lisa." Then, he approaches the younger girl, "I can't let you get away again!"

Ronnie does the same and comes to his side. "Oh Clyde and Ronnie, you don't seem to understand my plans at all! If you did, then you'd understand why I'm going out of my way to make sure that this succeeds, even if I am going to have to carry the perfect specimen myself!"

Then, she steps into the light, revealing her now petite, womanly body. "I've begun stage three, prepping the host for insertion! And thanks to those two poor souls, I now believe I have-"

"You assault our loved ones, just to satiate your depriaved experiment?!" Ronnie shouts.

"That's seriously messed up girl," Then he pulls out his phone, "Hey Linc-"

Suddenly, the 4-year-old pounces, forcing Clyde to the ground as well as kicking his phone away.

Ronnie Anne jumps into action and comes up from behind and tries to restrain her. Yet, Lisa simply kicks Ronnie Anne in the crotch, causing her to drop the young scientist, "With this body, I will be ready!"

Clyde then does the same… only to receive the same result. Lisa simply looks upon the two children, bent over in pain from her strike, "Good, now I have two more practice dummies."

"No… I'll never-" Ronnie picks herself up, the pain shooting throughout her body.

"Oh really now?" Lisa watches as Ronnie steps into a fighting stance and motions for her to come and attack. To which Lisa responds, "Haha! My genetic modifications has made me a better fighter as well as one the best people to carry-"

"Yeah, yeah, you can carry the perfect child." Ronnie cuts her off, "Will you shove a sock in it and just fight already?! I have to get back at you for what you did to my brother!"

Lisa simply grits her teeth, "Haha! So be it." And with that, the crazed scientist jumps at Ronnie Anne.

The older girl does her best to fight, countering each assault with her own blocks.

Yet, that isn't enough.

Eventually Lisa is able to overpower the older girl, forcing her to the ground. Then, with a simple hit to the back of the head, Ronnie Anne falls unconscious.

"Heh, I guess you're next… Now where is the other-" Lisa quips, before looking around, and realizing that Clyde was nowhere to be found.

During the brawl, Clyde was able to stumble out of the alleyway, before he makes his way to the only place that had equipment to deal with the deranged four-year-old: The Loud House.

 _Meanwhile…_

Luan rests on the couch, rubbing her protruding belly while Lincoln lies down across from her.

"It's due any day now Lincoln." Luan quips, "Any day now."

Lincoln chuckles, "Yeah, and with no news of Lisa, I doubt too much can go wrong in the three weeks until you're due."

"Aww, you've gotta be kid-in-me Linc!" Luan laughs, "In a family as big as this, there's plenty that can happen in that time!"

"Heh, yeah Luan, I guess you're right."

Then, the young woman looks away, "But I guess Lincoln, as long as you're here with me, raising a child will be totally birth it!" Then, she laughs again, "Aww, I could feel the baby kick! I think it liked the pun!"

"Heh, maybe I should try telling one too." Lincoln quips.

Luan smiles, "Go for it bro!"

Then he thinks, "What did the moth say to the baby? I moth-er you!"

For some reason, Luan laughs hysterically at the bad pun. "That was really punny Lincoln!" Then, she feels the baby kick again, "And I think the baby liked it too!

*Knock* *knock* the door goes.

"I'll get it Luan." Lincoln declares, before getting up and walking over. He carefully gets the doorknob and opens, causing Clyde to fall into his arms, "Clyde?! What's going on?!" The young boy's voice is filled with fear.

"Ronnie… Cristina… She got them." He tiredly stammers, before passing out.

Lincoln's heart races at the revelation, "Oh no…"

"What is it Lincoln?" Luan asks, "Do you need our help?"

Lincoln turns to Luan with a look of horror flashing across his face, "I need to save Ronnie and Cristina! Lisa's got them!"

Luan turns in the couch and waddles over, "But how Lincoln? If she was able to take out both Ronnie and Cristina, then she has to-"

Immediately, a pain begins to grow in Luan's abdomen, "Ugh!" She painfully shouts, before falling back, liquid flowing from under her, "Lincoln! The baby's coming!"

"No, it can't be!" he shouts, "It's not due for another two or three weeks!"

"The baby's impatient I guess!" Luan chuckles, as Lincoln helps her to her feet, "We have to go now!"

"Ok then." Lincoln grits his teeth and helps his sister to the car.

Immediately Lori and Leni walk down the stairs, only to find Clyde at their door unconscious, while Lincoln helps Luan to the car.

"What's going on?!" Lori shouts, while she cradles her child.

Lincoln turns and responds, "Clyde came over! And Luan's going into labor!"

Leni turns to her, "Like, wasn't she not due for another month or so?"

Lori immediately runs, "I don't know, all I do know is that she's in labor and we have to help her!" With a determination filling her voice, "Leni, take care of Clyde! We have to find out what's going on with him and Lisa."

With the downcast eyes she's had ever since that faithful day, Leni looks upon Clyde and nods, "All right Lori, make sure Luan's baby is ok, please."

The elder sister nods, "No problem I'll do my best." And with that, she runs to the car, gives Lincoln her baby and drives off, her fifteen-year-old sister now preparing to bring in the next Loud child.

23-8-15-1, 12-9-19-1-'19 7-15-14-5 15-22-5-18 20-8-5 4-5-5-16 5-14-4!


	10. Lane

_At the Hospital..._

Lori and Lincoln parked the car right outside the hospital, then helped Luan get out of the car before they barged right into the place. They then went to the counter and caught the attention of the nurse stationed there: Carol Pingrey.

"Carol, no time to explain!" Lori stated, slamming her fist onto the counter desk. "Listen, my sister's about to give birth, I need you to take her to a room where she can give birth safely, okay?!"

The baffled nurse gave the pregnant teenager a look before she grabbed the phone and called a doctor.

 _Back with Leni and Clyde..._

The dark-skinned boy remained unconscious until Leni made him drink something white out of a glass. Not only did this wake up Clyde in an instant, but he promptly spat out the liquid and tried to clean his tongue. "Eugh, Leni!" Clyde growled. "What did you made me drink?!"

"Breast milk," the teenager answered with an innocent smile. "I heard that it's, like, very good at waking up people."

"Whose breast milk is that?!" Clyde asked.

Leni blinked twice as her smile turned into a frown. "I don't think you'd like the answer."

"Whatever, where's Lincoln?" the boy inquired, looking everywhere for his friend.

"I'm afraid he and Lori took Luan to the hospital," Leni answered, bringing no end to Clyde's stress. "But if you want, I can go with you in place of Lincoln."

"Yeah, anybody will work, because I need to go rescue Cristina and Ronnie as fast as possible," Clyde replied.

"Then I'm coming too!"

Clyde and Leni turned around and saw Lynn approaching them, though with some notable difficulty. "I can't just stand around doing nothing until the baby's born, after all," she stated.

"But what if Lisa does something to you?" Leni questioned, worry quite evident in her tone.

"I'll just kick her ass in return!" Lynn cracked her knuckles. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

 _Back at the hospital..._

Luan screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt the baby come out. Lincoln stood by her side, holding her hand, while Lori waited outside, and she was basically praying for the baby to come out okay.

"D-Don't worry, Luan, things are going to be okay!" Lincoln stated, trying to keep his sister calm. "Just don't stop pushing and the baby will come out soon!"

Luan, however, could only continue screaming as she pushed as hard as she could. Then, once the baby's head started to pop out, the rest of the birth was smooth sailing: Though the head was problematic to get out at first, once that fully came out, the rest of the baby was pushed out with only a couple pushes. With that done, Luan caught her breath and gave Lincoln a relieved look.

"So, was it "birth" it after all?" Lincoln inquired.

The comedian just laughed at the pun as she was handed her baby. "So, what will you name your baby boy?" asked the doctor.

"Wait, it's a boy?" Linc asked.

The doctor simply nodded. "Wow, two boys in a row," Linc said with shock. "Well, we might as well call him Lane, don't you think so, Luan?"

"No, that's a pretty _Lane_ name," Luan answered, giving her brother a wink before the two laughed.

 _Back with Lynn, Clyde and Leni..._

The trio ran as fast as they could to the alley where Cristina and Ronnie were captured, though Lynn was unsurprisingly running far behind the rest. "Come on, Lynn, you're getting behind!" Clyde exclaimed, though trying to sound quiet at the same time.

"Hey, in case you haven't noticed, I got a pregnant belly to deal with!" Lynn complained, holding her belly as she tried her hardest to speed up. "Seriously, Lisa, you're so going to pay for making me pregnant!"

"And keep your voice low!" Leni added. "If lisa is, like, still in this place, then it would be for the best if she didn't knew we were coming!"

Lynn just rolled her eyes and shut her mouth, alongside the dark-skinned boy and the blonde ditz. However, as they reached the alley, a tall shadowy figure watched them go and followed them in the shadows.


	11. Captured

**Okay, so, this chapter was written by Omega Ultra, again.**

 **Now, before we move on... I would like to apologize for writing this in the first place. Looking back at the reason why I wrote this, I'm a bit embarrassed. Back then, I thought the story deserved not only a better ending, but something that would give us satisfaction, but now... It still feels like something's missing, but it's nothing I'll lose sleep over.**

 **So, yeah, sorry for throwing a hissy fit about it.**

 **And now, to the story!**

* * *

"This is where we found her!" Clyde frantically shouts as he turns and bolts down a familiar block.

"So this is where she has been hiding..." Leni yells, "Bout time we found you Lisa!" While she thinks, "So that you won't be able to hurt anyone else like you did me."

"Hey guys!" *pant* "can you please" *pant* "Slow down?!" Lynn struggles to keep up with the duo, "I'm eight months pregnant and have put on like 10 pounds! I can't run that well!"

"We're here." Clyde declare as he stops Leni in front of a dark alleyway next to a familiar abandoned building. The dark-skinned boy turns to the two girl and with a fear-filled voice asks, "Are you two ready for whatever we find in there?"

The two girls nod, with looks filled with determination overtaking their faces.

"Then let's go." Clyde whispers, before the trio walks in. Their hearts race in anticipation over what they could possibly find all held up in a single alleyway...

Only to find it empty.

"Uhh, Clyde?" Lynn asks, "Where's Lisa?"

"S-she... she was here! She took Cristina and Ronnie Anne and Bobby! She had them tied up and- and!"

"She's not here." Leni finishes, "She probably expected you to go ahead and bring backup so she decided to run away while she still had the chance." Then the young woman steps forward and begins to check the ground for any signs of life, "There's no use staying around. Let's-"

"Hello family." A feminine voice calls out.

Immediately, the trio turn and find Lisa, who was now about four and half feet tall, had b-cup breasts and a significantly developed body.

"L-Lisa?!" Lynn steps back in fear while holding onto her baby, "What have you done to yourself?!"

Lisa puts on a sinister grin as she responds, "I just did what science needs me to do!"

"Lisa..." Leni whispers, before taking a step forward, "Lisa, you're sick, you need to come home so we can get you some help."

"Nonsense! I am perfectly sane! I am just carrying out the will of science! To improve humanity's chances for survival!"

"By impregnating your sisters?!" Lynn cuts in, "You ruined my sporting career!"

"Pish posh!" Lisa waves her off, "with the genes present in Lincoln's DNA and the isolated genes found in your children, I will be able to create the perfect seed and from it, create the perfect life form!"

"You're crazy!" Clyde then steps forward and charges at the now fully developed 5-year-old.

"My, my you're no that genre savvy are you?" Lisa declares, before pulling out a remote, and hitting it, causing several rectangular openings to reveal themselves. Then, several net cannons slide from these openings and fire, covering the trio in nets, before a chute opens up under them.

"Now to move onto stage five. Finding the base subject." And with that she turns and walks toward a familiar home. "Let's see if she has gotten a room all to herself or not."

It takes the five-year-old a few hours of walking to reach the place she had called home for those first few tender years of her life, "I wonder if anything has changed since I left." She thinks, as she walks up to the front door.

She adjusts her glasses and steps closer, making sure that her figure would be hidden from view, before she knocks.

A few minutes pass before a familiar Goth answers the door.

Before she can react, Lisa jabs Lucy in the torso, causing her to fall to the ground in pain. "I'm sorry sister, but my mission is too important for you to get in the way." And with that she runs upstairs… only to come face-to-face with the twins.

"What the heck?!" Lana goes in shock, "Lisa?!"

Lola steels herself and raises her fists, "What the heck are you doing back here?! Didn't we send you to the asylum for what you did to us?!"

Lisa simply kicks Lola in the groin, causing her to fall down in pain.

"Lola!" Lana shouts, "What the heck Lisa?!"

"You're both in my way, I'm sorry, but I'm forced to use force. This is my one opening and guess what, I'm not letting you derail my plans this time!"

The overgrown five-year old proceeds to kick Lana as well. "Siblings temporarily incapacitated." Lisa declares, before she strolls into her former room. "Time to collect the opposite half of the project."

And with that, she walks over to the baby crib, and finds a young two-year-old resting peacefully. "On days like this, oh the things I must do for science." She then takes the baby in her arms, "You and Lincoln. Your genes contain the pieces that will bring humanity forward."

Then, her eyes fall upon the other cradle, "And wouldn't you look at it, it look like Lori's daughter is here too. You will be used to isolate the genes."

"Lisa!" Lucy, Lana and Lola stand in front of the door. Lana pulls out her wrench, "Put Lily and Lynx down you crazed girl!"

"Yeah!" Lola continues, "You've gone overboard!"

Lisa simply grits her teeth, before quickly scanning the room around her. "An open window." She thinks, "How convenient."

"My mission is nearing its completion. And I will not let anyone stop me, is that clear?!" She shouts, before turning and jumping through the opening.

The only thing the trio can do in response is watch. Lisa rolls off the slanted roof and land in a pile of moist mud a few feet below. "The next phase can begin! There's only one piece missing from this puzzle!"

And with that, Lisa runs off in the same direction she came from.

Immediately, Lucy pulls out her phone, "Lincoln, I have bad news."

Meanwhile…

"Lisa did what?!" Lincoln shouts.

"She kidnapped Lily and Lynx, she's run off to do who-knows-what with her." Lucy responds.

Lincoln leans over the slightly open room door, and takes a peek at Luan, the IV still in her arm while she cradles her newborn child. "Do you know where she's taken her?"

"No." Lucy nervously responds, "Clyde, Leni and Lynn went to confront her, but haven't returned yet."

The boy's eyes go wide, "Oh no… if they're not back yet and Lisa just kidnapped Lily…" his voice gains a confused fear as he quickly finishes, "I'll have to call you back later. Call me if anything else happens, got it Lucy?"

Lucy responds with a monotone voice, "Understood brother, I'll make sure that everything remains safe on the home front."

Lincoln then takes a deep breath and walks into the room, "Hey Luan."

Luan smiles at her brother, "Hey Link, this feelin' was totally birth it."

"What feeling?" Lincoln asks. Luan smiles, "The feeling of being a new mother. She's beautiful, isn't she Linc?"

Lincoln smiles, "Yeah, she is Luan." Then he turns to Lori, "Lori, I need to talk to you for a second."

And with that, the duo walks outside the hospital room. Lincoln takes a deep breath, "Lisa kidnapped Lily and Lynx."

Lori's eyes go wide in shock and rage, "Lisa did what?!" her eyes fill with fire, "Where is she?! No one kidnaps my daughter!"

As if on cue, Lincoln's phone goes off. Immediately, the young boy pulls the device out once more. The young boy's eyes go wide as he reads aloud, "Hey Lincoln, by the time you receive this message, Lucy should've sent you a message telling you that I took Lily and Lynx. Why? Because they're both important to my plot!"

Lori immediately snatches the device from Lincoln's hands and reads aloud, "If you want to collect them, I need you to bring yourself and your seeds to P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way." Lori then shoves the phone back into Lincoln's hands with, "Let's go Lincoln."

"You sure Lori? But Luan-"

Lori pulls out her phone and begins texting, "Luna, I need you to come to the hospital, and bring Leto with you." Then she taps and the message is sent.

"Ok…" Lincoln whispers, while thinking, "Don't worry, we'll be back soon Luan."

"Lisa made a big mistake." Lori angrily declares, "She messed with mama bear, now she's going to get torn into now. Come on Lincoln." And with that, she storms off, with her younger brother following closely behind.

A few minutes later…

Lincoln and Lori stand at the address Lisa had sent them, the duo's hearts beat quickly, while their veins fill with adrenaline.

"Where are you Lisa?" Lincoln whispers, while he checks the alleyway's surrounding for any signs of his second youngest sister.

"Where are you, you piece of crud?!" Lori angrily walks into the alleyway, most likely preparing to let a load off.

Then, Lincoln's phone goes off once more.

"What the?" He whispers, before pulling the device out of his pocket. "It's time?" Lincoln hesitates, before putting the device away once more, "Time for what?"

Immediately, the young boy feels a sharp pain emanate from his butt for a moment, "What the heck?!" is all he can say, before he falls to the ground, unconscious.

A few minutes later…

"Ugh." Lincoln groans, "What happened?" He looks around for a moment, only to find himself strapped to a crude operating table… with his pants and underwear removed.

"What the?!" He goes in shock, "What's going on?!"

"The third to final step of my plans is what." Lisa steps out from the shadows with a demented look in her eye, "And frankly, you should know that you're an important part of it."

"What are you going to do?! Where's my pants?!" Lincoln begins to struggle against his binds.

Lisa simply approaches him, "I'm going to do what I need to create the perfect life form."

23-8-1-20? 9-19 19-8-5 20-18-25-9-14-7 20-15 13-1-11-5 19-8-1-4-15-23 20-8-5 8-5-4-7-5-8-15-7 15-18 19-15-13-5-20-8-9-14-7?!


	12. Prelude

_Sometime later..._

Lisa walked to an isolated room, carrying a vial of some white liquid. She settled the liquid down some odd machine connected to a large tube, connected to some smaller, baby-sized tubes. And then she went to the middle of the room, where Lynn, gagged and strapped to a table, tried to break free of her restraints as she felt her baby was about to be born.

"Relax, Lynn, I'm not going to do anything to hurt your baby," the scientist remarked as she took out a knife. "I'm going to make they get to live in a far better condition than they would otherwise in your care."

Then she flickered Lynn's head hard enough to knock her out, letting the scientist get to work. "Now, let's make sure the final baby is ready for the procedure..."

 _Back with Lincoln..._

The boy woke up in the middle of a room, seale with cells too thick and too small to go through, with Lori, Leni, Luna, Cristina and Ronnie on the ground, naked and unconscious. "Huh?! W-What happened?!" the boy exclaimed before he got off his bed and went to wake up his sisters. "Girls, are you okay?"

"Lincoln, lower your volume, I'm, like, trying to get my beauty sleep," Leni complained in her dreams.

"Lisa is nearby!" Linc exclaimed.

This caused all the girls to jump up and immediately put on a battle stance, though some were more well-prepared than others. "Where is she?!" Lori growled, cracking her knuckles. "That daughter of a son of a bitch Isn't getting away this time!"

"She's not here, I just said that to get you all to wake up," Lincoln replied. "But the more important question is, where are we, how did we get here, and what are Ronnie and Cristina doing here with us?"

"Well, all I remember is that some gas knocked me out, and next thing I know, we're here," Lori answered as she walked to the cells keeping them prisoner. "Maybe Lisa used the gas to capture us. After all, if she wanted her plan to succeed, she'd make sure nobody could ruin her plan."

"And if what I heard is right, she's trying to bring forth the ultimate life form, a subspecies of humans capable of having better survival chances," Lincoln added, scratching his chin in contemplation. "But I don't see how taking my seed is going to do that! And I still don't know what are Ronnie and Cristina doing in here!"

"Well, last thing I remember, Lisa did... Things to us, we were knocked out, and then we're here," Ronnie guessed with a shrug. "Presumably, she's going to force you to breed with us in order to help her plan or something. Why else would we remain naked?"

"She's not exactly good in the head, so I guess she would be nuts enough to try that out," Cristina added. "Either way, we got to get out of here before she does... Whatever she plans to do to us!"

And then they heard Lynn screaming from afar, followed by Lisa hissing "Stay unconscious, damn it!" before seemingly hitting her again. "That must've been Lynn! Lisa's doing something to her!" Lori exclaimed before she tried to break through the cell bars. Naturally, this proved easier said than done. "If only I could get rid of these damn cell bars!"

Suddenly, a couple of baby cries were heard, which the sisters could immediately recognize...Hey, you say bullshit, I say mother's intuition.

"Lynx?"

"Lane?"

"Leto?!"

"Lily?!"

The cries were seemingly enough to get all the girls to work together to try and break through the cell bars... Only to jump out of the way as Bobby and Clyde crashed through said cell bars using a freaking bulldozer. "Don't worry, we're here!" Bobby exclaimed as the duo got off the machine.

"Where did you get the bulldozer?" Linc inquired.

"From a sleeping toreador," Clyde answered with a smug smile, earning him a "nice" from Luan. "Anyhow, do you need us to take you somewhere?"

"Yeah! Take us to where Lynn is!" Lincoln requested. "The babies are important too, but Lisa takes priority right now!"

The pair nodded and everybody got on the bulldozer before they rode off deeper into the lab and onto the place where the babies were being held... Just as Lisa's procedure finally came out as expected, and she got the bloody-and quite dirty-baby from Lynn's womb... While the athlete cried and shivered, clearly traumatized from the experience.

"Oh, stop acting like that, the procedure I did to you was tame compared to the average cesarean protocol," Lisa remarked as she put the baby away and returned to Lynn... With a yarn ball and needle. "Now, if you would be nice enough to stay calm while I stitch you up, I'd appreciate it."

Lynn muffedly said something along the lines of "What are you going to do to my baby?!", with some notable rage in her words. However, Lisa simply gave the athlete a scowl and bluntly stated:

"I'm going to make sure he rests in peace."

And a couple minutes later, everybody crashed through the wall and landed on the operation room... But it was too late: Lisa and the baby were nowhere to be seen, and Lynn was still stuck on the operating table, crying in despair. At least she had been successfully stitched back to normal.

So Lincoln got off the machine, went to Lynn and freed her...Only for her to fall off. Oh right, maybe she was tired from the whole discount torture she got? "Lynn, are you okay?!" the boy asked as he helped her get up and took off the gag in her mouth.

"She... She took him," Lynn answered, regret and fear evident in her tone. "Lisa took Junior in order to finish her plan!"

"Junior?" Linc repeated, but soon he understood with what Lynn said next:

"Our child."

With that said, Lincoln took Lynn back with him to the machine and gestured Clyde and Bobby to take them to the room where the babies were crying. As they did this, the other sisters took the chance to comfort Lynn from her torture, with Ronnie and Cristina in particular trying to help, but failing to do anything.

"We're sorry we couldn't help you get out of that whole situation, but perhaps there's something we can do to help you right now?" Ronnie remarked, with Cristina nodding in agreement.

Then, after a couple seconds in silence, Lynn simply asked: "Why are you nude?"

Fortunately enough, everybody arrived soon to the location that held the babies, so the awkward question would remain unanswered. Unfortunately, Lisa was there, placing Lynn's baby inside a tube, with the other babies-including Lily-stuck in the other tubes.

"Lisa!" everybody yelled at the top of their lungs.

This made the scientist turn around and see the boys and girls jumping off the machine and getting ready to confront her. However, instead of being surprised or scared of their arrival, she seemed more annoyed, specially at Clyde and Bobby in particular.

"Huh, I should've known that not capturing you two would bite me in the ass later," Lisa remarked, scratching the back of her head. "But then again, why would I need to worry? One's a nerd, the other's a braindead moron. Clearly, there's no way they could ever pose a significant threat."

"Lisa, you're surrounded, and whatever you're planning to do, we'll stop you no matter the cost!" Lincoln proclaimed, taking a step forward as Lisa chuckled to herself. "But I have to ask you, why are you doing all of this?!"

"...Lincoln, let me answer your question with another question," Lisa said, crossing her arms. "If you had the chance to spread your resourcefulness, your survival abilities, your enhanced sense of security and preparation... Would you do it?"

The boy hesitated, but eventually gathered the courage to answer, "I-I would but-"

"Then why aren't you on my side?" the mad scientist questioned with a smirk. "I'm simply doing the same thing you'll do eventually: Spread your resourcefulness, abilities, and sense of self-preservation to the next generation. I'm just taking a far faster and, in my opinion, logical step-"

"By making us rape him and get us pregnant?!" Lori snapped, forming a fist and gritting her teeth. "You can't use Lincoln like that and expect to get away with it!"

"Yeah, that's, like, really dang cruel!" Leni added.

"Tch, don't speak as if _y'all_ hadn't used him unfairly before," Lisa retorted, causing the girls to stammer. "Lori, Leni, Luan, Ronnie... You're all just as guilty of using Lincoln for your own selfish desires as I am, but the difference is that my reason for using him isn't selfish: I'm doing everything for humanity's sake."

"But do you really have to make me impregnate our sisters, and then use their babies as fuel to create said perfect being?!" Linc asked as Ronnie and Cristina prepared to do something... "Why don't you simply put yourself what you put through the others and get yourself pregnant?!"

"That was the idea, however," Lisa revealed that her hand was not only red, but was seemingly melting. "It seems the modifications I made to my body came with the unexpected side effect of making it... Unstable. Now, impregnation is simply impossible for me to do at this point, so I'll go with plan b: use the babies, and Lily, as living batteries to power and feed the ultimate lifeform."

And as the scientist said the next, the pair ran towards her as fast as they could. "In the end, you can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs. And you can't create the perfect lifeform without sacrificing a couple babies in the-"

Without warning, both Ronnie and Cristina headbutted Lisa straight in the crotch, giving Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Clyde and Bobby all a chance to attack the scientist and send her flying into the other end of the room. However, when they tried to free the babies, they found that not only were the tubes sealed, but they were incredibly hard to break.

Nevertheless, the ladies-and Bobby and Clyde-put on some battle stances while Lincoln continued their attempt at freeing the babies and Lori proclaimed, "You'll have to get through us if you want to use our children and Lily for that!"

Lisa simply got back up, caught her breath and cackled. "Alright then, so you'll fight for the fate of your children..."

Then, the scientist ran as fast as she could to the team and stated while flashing a smirk:

"This should be interesting!"


	13. Brawl

**This chapter was written by...**

 **Unnecesary dramatic pause...**

 **Omega Ultra!**

* * *

"Lisa! I'll make you pay!" Lori declares, before countering the young girl's offensive. Yet, the scientist easily sees through her attack and ducks under.

"How will you, my dear Lori, when you can't even lay a finger on me?" Lisa retorts… only for Luna to come from behind and restrain her.

"You're not going to hurt anyone else Lisa! Free our babies right now!" Luna demands, pulling her chock hold tighter.

Yet, Lisa simply digs her elbow into her side. Luna fights the pain and shouts, "A little help here guys!"

"On it!" Ronnie and Lincoln shout, before joining the fight. Yet, before they can help, Lisa forces Luna over her head and to the ground. "What the heck are you?!" Ronnie shouts, raising her fists in annoyance.

"I am supposed to be the vessel for the ultimate lifeform, it's only a given that I had to prepare everything!"

Lincoln then steps forward and rushes at her with, "Prefect vessel or not, you're going down Lisa! I don't care that you're my sister! You need to be put away!"

Lisa grits her teeth, "I don't want to hurt you Lincoln. I still need your perfect seeds for the project! I cannot risk harming your 'parts' in a fight." Lisa then dodges Lincoln's attack, only to fall right into Cristina's arms.

The redhead glares at Lisa for a short moment, before hitting her in the head, causing her to stumble back, "That's for using me as a plaything!" Then, Cristina tries to kick Lisa in the crotch with, "And this is for-"

Yet, Lisa immediately regains her bearings and grabs hold of Cristina's leg, before spinning the girl for a moment and kicking her in the crotch, causing her to fall to the ground in pain.

"Enough! Stay down!" Lisa orders, before turning to the rest of the group, "Do you really think I wouldn't have seen this coming! I knew that you were going to try and stop me at every turn, so I made sure that my plan would go on!"

Lincoln throws his arms out, "Why did you kidnap Lily though?! Why kidnap the children?! Why any of this?!"

"You are still naïve Lincoln!" Lisa declares, before charging at the group once more. She easily grabs hold of Clyde and throws him into Bobby, forcing the two boys to fall through the open door.

A sinister smile forms on Lisa's face, "If any of you had paid attention in health class, you'd know that to make an embryo you need a sperm and an egg!"

"So you used one of your baby sister's egg cells?!" Ronnie cuts in, "You're crazy!"

Lisa simply adjusts her glasses, "No, I'm a scientist who's determined to help the world in any way I can! So what if I have to take and forcibly develop part of my sister's reproductive track?" She looks with determination in her eyes, "I need the perfect egg to match the perfect sperm after all."

"Enough of this stupid birds and the bees lecture!" Lori turns and runs at the machine, followed by Luan, Luna and a stumbling Lynn, "We have to save our babies!"

"No!" Lisa shouts, before charging at the motherly trio, yet Lincoln, Ronnie and Cristina stand in her way.

"We're not going to let you do this! These are children, my children and baby sister!" Lincoln grabs at Lisa, yet the scientist easily dodges his attempt.

But Ronnie is able to come at her from the side and grab hold of her as well, while Cristina comes from the front and punches her in the abdomen.

"We won't let you hurt anyone else Lisa!" Cristina declares.

"Yeah!" Ronnie continues, "You violated us for your own selfish gain! You're not getting away this time!"

Yet, Lisa doesn't back down, and repeats the trick she had used on Luna mere minutes earlier and digs her elbows into Ronnie's side. Yet, Ronnie doesn't let go and instead forces Lisa to the ground.

"No! You're not going to beat me this easily!" Lisa declares, before grabbing hold of Ronnie's arm, planting her feet the ground and throwing Ronnie aside.

Then, just for added bonus, she kicks Cristina in the crotch… again.

"Lisa! Just give up!" Lincoln begs.

"I'm sorry brother, but I am too close to my goal. If I must injure you and your perfect 'parts' then I shall." Then she charges at her brother.

"Well this could've gone better… she's kicking our arses!"

Suddenly, Clyde and Bobby return to the fight and tackle her away with, "Not today Lisa!"

Lisa's body flies across the room like a ragdoll for a moment, yet she immediately regains her bearing and hops to her feet once more, "Imperfect specimens, I told you I don't need you two around! Go home!"

Clyde grits his teeth, "No! As long as Lincoln's fighting and as long as my girlfriend is-" Clyde's eyes fall upon Cristina, the girl still holding her groin in pain, "Cristina!"

Bobby responds by glaring at Lisa as well, "Well as long as my Lori is-"

But before he can even finish that phrase, Lisa pounces on him and begins pounding him as well, and Leni follows by pouncing on them both.

Only a few feet away, the four mothers work to unlock their children and Lily from Lisa's device.

"Come on, there has to be a power switch or cable or something!" Lori frantically calls, searching the top of the device for anything of value.

"Nothing here!" Luan calls, followed by Luna responding, "Nothing here either!"

Lynn groans, "Ugh, I think I found something."

Immediately, the three other sisters jump over to the new mother and look at a small panel labeled, "main controls"

Lori pushes the other three aside and hits it, immediately causing a random panel of controls to pop up. Each button is unlabeled and collared bright red.

"Well this is just button." Luan responds, her pun obviously pained.

"There's only one thing we can do, right girls?" Lynn goes, and the sisters nod in agreement.

Luan then takes the controller and begins hitting random buttons, "Come on you dang thing! Release my son right now!"

Then, Lori pushes her away, "Luan, that's not how you button mash! This is!" aNd with that, Lori begins hitting random buttons as well.

"Bros, you need more hands for that!" Luna cuts in, and begins mashing the buttons opposite Lori's side.

Luan and Lynn look at each other for a moment, and nod, "Ok then!" And with that, the four motherly sisters begin to hit every single button the panel has to offer.

Back with Lisa's fight, the five-year-old doesn't relent. She easily dodges her siblings and former friends' assaults with relative ease.

You people don't see to understand! I'm too powerful! I will create the perfect lifeform and I will be its mother! So what if I am forced to let it incubate outside my-"

Then, Lincoln comes up and slaps Lisa in the back of the head, causing her to fall to the ground. Ronnie rushes in and tackles the five-year old with, "No! You are done with this stupid perfect lifeform stuff! You've ruined lives, violated your siblings and kidnapped the children! I am not letting you get away!"

Lisa quickly regains her senses and jumps to her feet once more, "You dare to defy-"

Yet, Leni grabs hold of her, "You knew I'd miscarry didn't you?! You knew that my child would be still born and yet you still had Lincoln impregnate me too!"

Lisa looks up at her sister, Leni's tranquil fury burns in her eyes, "Leni, I had to at least-"

"At least what?!" Leni shouts, before she throws Lisa to the floor, "You had to at least try to make me suffer?! This is what I think of your stupid project!" Then, Leni throws a kick.

Lisa attempts to block, yet Leni is able to easily overpower the five-year-old, causing her body to roll over to Ronnie, Lincoln, Clyde and Cristina.

"It's not over yet." Lisa forces her now injured body up, "I will not-"

Only for Cristina's kick to hit in the crotch, forcing Lisa to fall to the floor in pain, "That's for the times you hit me in the crotch!"

"Nice kick sugarplum." Clyde puts his hand around his girlfriend.

"Thanks Clyde Bear!" Cristina responds and the two nuzzle their noses together.

Ronnie and Lincoln take a knee in front of Lisa. With a determined voice Lincoln goes, "You give up yet?"

"Ugh. No matter… This is just a minor-"

"Goo!" one of the babies go."

"Oh, you're all right!" Lori goes as she nuzzles Lynx.

Lisa's eyes go wide, "No… what happened?!"

Lynn turns to Lisa and shows off a crow bar, "You should've chosen a better place to build your hideout than an abandoned construction site. Free tools are everywhere.

Within moments, the four mothers are holding their children, while Leni holds Lily.

"It's over Lisa, you've lost." Lori declares.

Lisa grits her teeth in response, "It's not over yet."

The machine glows, before the top opens up, releasing a large amount of steam.

Then, a soft cry can be heard.

"The perfect lifeform has arrived."

23-5-12-12 9 7-21-5-19-19 23-5 8-1-22-5 6-9-22-5 3-8-9-12-4-18-5-14 1-6-20-5-18 1-12-12.


	14. Lifeform

Back where we left off, Lisa chuckled to herself as the ultimate lifeform slowly crawled up its tube and out into the open. Once it hit the ground with an audible "thunk", it silently got up as Lisa continued cackle while her siblings and friends looked at the humanoid in disbelief.

Although, humanoid was probably not the best way to describe it, as it's skin was far too pale, and it looked kinda... wrinkly.

"You may think you've won, but I have the last laugh!" Lisa proclaimed, flashing a demented smirk. "Now behold, the ultimate lifeform! The progenitor of a new subspecies of humanity, and the harbinger of our ultimate survival!"

And as everybody looked at the newborn, the lifeform just continued to aimless looking around. It was apparently just as confused as everybody else.

"And now, ultimate lifeform, destroy everyone!" Lisa ordered.

Everybody braced for the attack... Only for the lifeform to continue looking around. "C-Come on, attack them!" Lisa ordered once more, while the lifeform continued to ignore her. "Are you for real? Are you braindead?! Why aren't you attacking!?"

"Uh, Lisa, it was just born," Lincoln pointed out. "Did you forget that babies can barely do anything until they're at least a couple of months old?"

As the realization hit the mad scientist like, like... Like a tough a revelation, she promptly grabbed the lifeform and ran away. "Follow her!" Lori shouted.

Everybody chased after Lisa while she harshly snapped at the ultimate lifeform, who all things considered, was taking it pretty well.

"Come on, you stupid piece of incest! I sacrificed way too dang much to bring you to life, only for you to betray me at the last minute! I explicitly input some knowledge of martial arts into your DNA code, so you should be able to know how to fight!"

Then the lifeform slapped her and giggled. It certinaly knew how to anger the scientist, that's for sure. And so, the scientist continued to run until she was far away enough from the team that she could go anywhere else. And she did: She went to a room, then waited while everybody else continued to run after her and went past the room.

"Wait, I remember this from several TV shows! Lisa must've hidden somewhere!" Lincoln exclaimed audably enough to Lisa could hear him. "We have to look everywhere if we want to find her! Now, split up and begin looking!"

The scientist barricaded the door, then waited as someone tried to open it. "This door seems to be closed," Bobby remarked. "I'll go look somewhere else!"

With that done, the mad scientist relaxed and hit the floor while the ultimate lifeform just... Continued to look aimlessly at everything. "Why won't you work as intended!?" Lisa snapped straight at the lifeform, no longer caring if she was found or not. "I made you to be the perfect human! The bringer of an age of prosperity for mankind! And yet you don't, work, in, the slightest!"

The lifeform, however, just looked around some more. And that was when she realized something: She was feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Despair.

"So, this is what Leni felt, isn't it? This is what she felt when her baby was stillborn, isn't it?" she inquired, hitting the floor and crying her heart out. "All of this... Just to bring to life an utterly uselss, pathetic, deformed freak of nature?"

The lifeform turned to Lisa, then smugly smiled as it nodded. "You... You can understand me?" the scientist asked in shock. "Then why won't you say anything in return? You only look wrinkly and pale, you... Don't tell me... Being the end result of incest did that to you?"

The creature shrugged, but soon afterwards they nodded in the affirmative. This made the scientist get back up, walk to a wall... And start beating the crap out of it.

"Great, first my family kicks my ass, then I try to create a being that can't even protect itself, and now everyone is looking after me, ready to make me die in pure agony!" Lisa exclaimed, stomping the ground and hitting the wall... Only to hurt hard hand. Her mutated hand at that. "How am I supposed to get out of this?!"

Then, the scientist looked around... And found a gun. Which still had some ammo reserves. " _This can only end in two ways, and in both of them, I die,_ " Lisa thought as she grabbed the gun, and aimed it at her forehead. " _Oh well, might as well make this quick..._ "

*BANG!*

The gunshot was-fittingly enough-loud enough to catch the attention of the team, who went straight to the room and barged in through the door, busting it open. Once they got inside, however, all they saw was Lisa, still alive, giving the gun a glare as a couple of blanks laid next to her. The lifeform? It just looked on with bewilderment.

"Stupid gun, you freaking cockblocked me! I didn't even knew that was possible!" Lisa audably whined as she seemingly tried to strangle the gun. Yep, she went nuts again. "I mean seriously, who would leave a gun loaded with blanks in here?!"

And then everybody dogpiled the scientist, while the ultimate lifeform quietly left the room... Then promptly collapsed on the ground. "W-Wait, what happened to the lifeform?!" Lisa exclaimed, making everybody focus on the unconscious humanoid. "What did it-"

But nobody let Lisa move. "Let me go!"

"No, you did enough damage already, Lisa!" Lincoln exclaimed as everybody restrained the scientist. "You hurt us, you raped us indirectly, and then you had the gall to use our children, and your own baby sister-who is now technically a mother-all just to bring a poor little... Thing to life, for a plan that would've never work in the first place! This time, you're going to back to jail, and you're going to stay there!"

"Fine, keep talking, see if I care about whether I'm a bitch or not!" the scientist somehow managed to get out of the dogpile and check on the lifeform. "I just need to-"

But when she checked it's heartbeat, there was... Nothing. Almost as if it's heart had ceased to function. The scientist fell silent as Leni got off the pile, and slowly walked to her. Then, when she got close enough, she said a simple sentence:

"Sucks, doesn't it?"

Then struck Lisa unconscious with a light chop to her neck.


	15. Ending

**A/N From Omega: I hope you guys enjoyed this collab! I sure enjoyed writing it! Thanks for all of your help and support! And as always, stay tuned!**

 **A/N From Exotos: Like Omega said, I hope you guys enjoyed the collab. I'll admit that I think the end result is just... Passable. Definitely better than I expected, specially considering it was just supposed to be a one-shot, but still not that good. Anyway, see you all in the next long fic! Also, my cipher is in baconian cipher.**

* * *

A Few Months Later…

"Visitor for Lisa Loud!" The gruff guard shouts, his voice cutting through the prison's thick air.

The five-year-old stands up, her body remaining unchanged since her time preparing it to carry the perfect lifeform. Wordlessly, she follows the guard on duty into the light, revealing the orange jumpsuit they left her with went she was judged as competent for trial.

The guard walks her over to a small, concrete room with multiple windows. The typical visiting room.

"Hello Lincoln." Lisa begrudgingly greets, "What have you come here for? I thought the Louds wanted to leave me here to rot alone, with the knowledge that everything I did was for naught."

Lincoln smiles, "I came here to visit my little sister and give her something…" The young man pulls out a small cupcake. "It's your birthday today isn't it?"

Lisa grits her teeth, "Why…"

"Why what?" Lincoln tilts his head in confusion.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?!" Lisa responds, her young eyes filling with tears as she continues, "I screwed you and the family over! I failed in my mission! Everything I did, after it all, you still decide to come to visit me?!"

"Because," Lincoln sits back in seat, "I just came to make sure you're all right. Even though you caused us so much grief, I've learned that if I'm going to be a good father for my children, I'm going to have to let some things go."

Lisa looks on in shock, while Lincoln continues, "The others aren't ready to forgive you, and neither am I for that matter, but holding onto old pains isn't healthy. So I'll forgive you for what you did."

"Th-thank you Lincoln…" Lisa responds, taking the cupcake in her hands as she does so."

"Happy birthday Lisa." Lincoln continues, before standing up, and walking out of the prison.

A few minutes later, the young man walks out and over to a waiting van. With a quick movement, he enters.

With an unsure voice, the driver, Bobby, greets, "So how was it bro?" while Lori sits behind feeding Lynx, "How was visiting the sister that caused us so much grief?"

Lincoln simply shrugs, "Nothing too special. She hasn't changed much, but hey, at least she's stopped going on about the perfect life form deal."

"So, where to next?" Bobby asks, before putting the van in drive and getting out of the prison parking lot.

"How about to Clyde's place. After all, I did promise I'd hang out with him today." Lincoln leans back with his arms behind his head with that.

"Hmm, ok then." Bobby responds, before they drive off.

After a few minutes of driving, Bobby and Lori drop Lincoln off at his best friend's home, before driving off.

Lincoln waves them goodbye, and heads up to the door. And with a few knocks, Clyde and Cristina answer, "Hey Lincoln."

Their eyes have bags under them as she carries Leto in his arms, "Sorry about calling you so suddenly, I just really needed your help with Leto!"

"No problem Clyde, what's the problem?" Lincoln responds, before entering his friend's home.

"Leto won't stop crying! He's been at it for close to an hour now!" Cristina goes frantically. "We've tried everything! He's not hungry and he was changed a few minutes ago!"

Lincoln rubs his chin for a moment, "Have you tried music? He is Luna's baby after all."

The duo stares at their friend in shock, before moving over and turning on the music. Almost immediately, Leto's tears stop flowing and the child begins to laugh. Clyde breathes a sigh of relief, "Thanks Lincoln. You sure you don't wanna hang out today?"

Lincoln nods, "Yeah Clyde, I have to check on stuff today. After all, it's the one and a half-year-anniversary of everything."

"Ok then bro, I'll call you if I need help… do you mind at all?"

Lincoln shakes his head, "Not at all." And with that, he turns and walks out the door.

The young man then carefully navigates the winding roads of Royal Woods, on his way to a special place, a small home just a few blocks away from his own home. With two knocks, Ronnie Anne comes to the door with, "Hey Lame-O."

"Hey Ronnie Anne." He responds, before taking the Hispanic girl's hand and leading her off.

"So, how much has changed?" Ronnie Anne casually asks, putting her hands behind her head as she does so.

Lincoln chuckles, "Too much and too little at the same time."

"How so?" She asks.

"Well, for one, Bobby and Lori are getting married." Lincoln quips, "Bobby's even decided to take the child up as his own."

"I know that Lincoln, I live with the guy after all!" Ronnie Anne counters, "How about your other sisters? After all, they had children too!"

Lincoln thinks for a moment, "Well Lynn, surprisingly enough, has decided to put her athletic career aside to take care of Lincoln Jr." He chuckles, "Something about having a child with me being her dream or something."

"I ship lynncoln too." Ronnie Anne chuckles.

"What?" Lincoln responds.

"It's nothing." Ronnie responds, "Go on."

"Well, Lily's a mother by technicality, but she doesn't know yet." Lincoln continues, "That reminds me, Leni's started to be like her old self again."

Ronnie Anne raises an eye brow in shock, "Really Lincoln?"

He nods, "Yeah, even though her own child died, she was more than happy to take in the parentless child Lisa made. I think she named her, Linka or something."

"Heh, Linka Loud. Sounds like your genderbent name." Ronnie Anne quips, "How about Luna and Luan?"

"Luna decided that she didn't trust herself to be a parent, especially given the field that she wanted to go into. So she decided that it would be better to give her child up for adoption. Clyde's dads ended up adopting him." Lincoln looks up into the sky as he finishes, "I just came from visiting him actually."

Ronnie Anne smiles, "Even if you were forced to be its father, you still care for him."

"Course, what kinda guy would I be?" Lincoln answers, before affectionately putting his arm around Ronnie Anne, "As for Luan, she decided that babies and comedy wasn't the best combination either, so she decided to put her child up for adoption as well. Lane's now living with Mr. Grouse."

"Heh, go figure." The girl responds, before they both turn onto a familiar block, "Anything else Lincoln? After all, you make it sound like everything's all peachy."

"Oh it's not, turns out Lucy, Lana and Lola all had crushes on me from the incident…" Lincoln voice trails off, while Ronnie Anne simply looks at him in shock, "Seriously?!"

Lincoln nods, "Yeah. After the Lisa fiasco was over, they came to me about it. So I told them that we'd wait a year or two, and if they still had feelings for me, then I'd consider going with them."

"Seriously." Ronnie Anne raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"Course not." Then he affectionately nuzzles the girl, "After all, I've got the perfect girl right here and a son to take care of."

Ronnie Anne blushes, "Oh you!" And with that, the duo walks up to 1216 Franklin Avenue and get inside. A familiar song plays as the two head up the stairs.

"You know Lincoln…" Ronnie Anne goes.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that promise you made me when we went out the second time?" Ronnie Anne nervously rubs the back of her head.

"About how many kids we'd like to have one day?" He answers, causing his face to go red.

"Do you ever wonder when we could get a start on that?" She asks, as they enter his room.

Lincoln stammers, "I umm, uhh…"

Ronnie Anne waves him off, "I'm joking Lincoln."

"Heh, you know just how to get me a heart attack." Lincoln quips. And with that, he turns and declares, "You know, after everything is said and done, despite all the pain Lisa put us all through, I have to admit, I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Course Lincoln. Besides, every ending is just a new beginning waiting to be unlocked."

"You sure you don't mind being a step mother… if we end up going that far?" Lincoln nervously asks.

Ronnie Anne shakes her head, "I don't mind at all Lincoln."

And with that, the duo lean in close and pull each other into a warm, blissful kiss.

The End

Omega: 12-9-6-5 9-19 19-20-18-1-14-7-5 12-9-11-5 20-8-1-20. 15-14-5 4-1-25 25-15-21-'18-5 8-1-22-9-14-7 6-21-14 23-9-20-8 6-18-9-5-14-4-19 1-14-4 20-8-5 14-5-24-20, 25-15-21-'18-5 20-8-5 6-1-20-8-5-18 20-15 6-9-22-5 3-8-9-12-4-18-5-14. 4-15-14-'20 23-15-18-18-25 20-8-15-21-7-8, 2-5-3-1-21-19-5 23-8-5-14 25-15-21 12-9-22-5 23-9-20-8 1 6-1-13-9-12-25 1-19 2-9-7 1-19 20-8-5 12-15-21-4-19' 25-15-21 12-5-1-18-14 1 20-8-9-14-7 15-18 20-23-15.

Exotos: AAAAAABBABAAABB BAABBAABBBAABAAABBAB BAABBAABBBAABAA AAABAAABBBABAAAABABBAAABBBAAABAABAAABBAB BABBAAABAAABBABBAABB BAABBABBBA BAABABAABBAAAAABAAAB ABAAAABBAB AAAAA BAABAABBBBABAAAABBAB ABBBAAABABAABAB BABBAAABBBAABAABAAABAABAA BAABBAABBBAABAABBAAA BABBAAABAABAAABAABAA ABBBBABABBAAAAAAAABAAABAAAAABB ABAAAABBAB AAAAA BAABABABAAABBAAABBAAAABAABAAAB AAABAAAAAAABBAAABBBB BABBAAABBBABAAAABABBAABAA BAABBAABBBAABAAABAAABAAAB ABBBBAAAAABAAABAABAAABBABBAABBBAABA AAAABAABAAAAABAAAAAAABBAAAABAA BAABAABBBBABAAAAABAABAABA!

ABAAABAABB BABBAAAAAABAABA BAAABAABAAABBABAABAABABBAAABAAAAABB AABABABBBABAAAB BAABBAABBBBAAABAABAAAABAA BAABAAABAAAAAAABAABAABBBAABBABBAABA AAAABAABAAAABABABBBABAAABAABAA BAABBAABBBAABAA AABABABAAABAAABBAABABAABB ABBBAABBABAABAA AABABABAAAABBABABAAABAABAAABBBAABAAAAABB AAAAAABAAABAAABABAAAABBABAABBA.


End file.
